


Knight Takes Castiel

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Bodice-Ripper, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, side sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an earl who prefers the solitude of his castle. Dean is a knight who just wants to go home.</p><p>Gabriel is the brother of an earl, stripped of his own titles. Sam is a knight who wants more from life than his village can offer. </p><p>One dinner would change them all.</p><p>A fluffy, smutty, bodice ripper of a slash ficlet love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Takes Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to http://mahbbys.tumblr.com, without whom this short fic would not have been possible.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> (Warning: the Sabriel is more of a side story and contains not the sex. My apologies.)

Castiel, otherwise known as “The Right Honorable Castiel Milton, Earl of Novak”, lord over all of County Novak, rode out on his horse, away from the camp they had set up only the previous evening. The day was warm and his armor weighed heavily on his back. He knew his men were even worse off, so he didn’t allow himself more than a passing moment of self pity. He absently scratched his short dark beard.

The skirmish had ended easily enough and he was thankful. Many of these things didn’t. They had not lost a single man and the other side had suffered but a few casualties. The other side had surrendered rather more easily than anyone on his side had expected. He believed it was down to the clever strategies of the pair of knights who had been sent to their service by the Queen only a fortnight earlier.

He saw a rider coming toward him, the golden brown hair giving away the man’s identity before Castiel could see his face. His brother, so unlike him in looks and temperament, was one of his only true friends. Gabriel had been stripped of his titles and forced, due to transgressions not yet far enough behind him in his youth, to live on the grounds of Angeles Castle - Castiel’s county estate - for the foreseeable future.

“Gabriel, shall we have the new knights over for supper tonight to celebrate our victory?”

True to form, Gabriel smirked and said, “Why not, brother? I know how his Lordship enjoys entertaining.”

Castiel frowned slightly. Leave it to Gabriel to take the opportunity to not only to mock Castiel’s title, but also his dislike for social gatherings. Castiel detested the rules of society that dictated he must interact with so many people on a regular basis. Sometimes he flouted convention and did as he pleased, but mostly he tried to get away with only the bare minimum. Plenty enough not to become ostracized completely, but not enough to encourage people to seek him out more than necessary.

Castiel summoned his servant Samandriel over to him. “Samandriel, ride ahead to Angeles and tell the cooks to prepare for company. We may have 2 visiting knights for supper, as well as their squires.” When he had gone, Lord Novak turned back to Gabriel. “Brother, can I trust you to invite our knights without causing me complete social embarrassment?”

Gabriel only smirked again and rode back toward the ranks of men behind them.

Lord Novak turned his horse in the same direction Samandriel had gone, but kept Featherblade at a trot as he waited for his brother to return. Not so surprisingly, his brother returned with both the knights in question riding behind him, their squires not far behind..

“Brother, I hope you don’t mind, but I asked our two dinner guests to ride alongside us back to the castle. I thought you might like to meet them before we break bread together.”

Gabriel had done exactly as Castiel had expected and he was glad his sibling could be so predictable sometimes. Most Earls would not wish to ride with knights, even if they were coming to dinner. Convention dictated that the Earl would ride ahead to be allowed to ready his castle for his guests, unless speed dictated otherwise. Gabriel no doubt assumed this was a convention Castiel actually liked, for it meant less time with people.

However, the fact was, Castiel preferred talking to people from the back of a horse. He didn’t have to make any more eye contact than he wished to and if he was awkward or seemed aloof, it could be blamed on the riding. Yet it afforded him the opportunity to get more comfortable with the person or persons at the same time, making later conversations, once he was off horseback, less awkward.

Castiel pasted on what he hoped was a winning smile and said, “No, of course not, Gabriel. Please make the introductions.”

“Sirs, may I present the Lord Castiel Milton, Earl of Novak. Castiel, these are Sirs Sam and Dean Winchester of Campbellshire.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, gentlemen.” They each made similar remarks. “Shall we ride?” Castiel had to turn his horse away a bit more abruptly than he’d intended. One of the knights, he thought the one called Dean, had piercing green eyes which he had found quite unnerving. He wasn’t sure if he knew why, but it wasn’t a feeling he wished to examine too closely.

“So, gentlemen, please tell us about yourselves,” Gabriel said for once without a smirk.

When they both looked at a loss for something to say, Castiel prompted, “Which of you is the older brother?” He automatically looked at the larger man, but the answer came from the one with the green eyes.

“That would be me, your lordship.” His half smile was almost a match for Gabriel’s missing smirk. “My brother Sam might look like a small giant, but I was actually born first.”

He shocked a laugh out of Castiel, who ignored the narrow-eyed suspicious head tilt from Gabriel. His brother knew him too well for his liking at this moment.

The taller man seemed equally annoyed and amused. "My brother is older, but unfortunately not wiser. I was born with the height and the brains."

It was Gabriel’s turn to be amused, until Castiel slanted him a look and said, “Yes, I quite know what that is like.” Both Sam and Dean laughed at this, while Gabriel made a rude gesture.

They rode in a silence for a bit before Castiel spoke again. “So, do you think you will be joining us permanently? Or will you return to your own county now that this skirmish is over?”

The brother knights looked at one another and Castiel suspected this was a bone of contention between them. Rather than wait for the answer, he chose to diffuse the situation by stating, “Either way, we are certainly glad we had you today. Without your strategic prowess, I don’t believe we’d be riding to my home for hours yet - perhaps even another day.”

“I must admit, despite my earlier statement, that Sir Dean is quite skilled in these matters. All your praise belongs to him.”

“My brother Sam is being overly modest. It was a combined effort.”

Castiel noted that in spite of his words, Sir Dean was sitting up a little bit straighter in his saddle - and his ears were tinged ever-so-slightly red. For the first time, Lord Novak took full notice of Sir Dean’s horse. She was a tall, lovely thing, a deep and shining black with two small white spots to either side of her nose. Her graceful power was obvious in every move she made.

“That is quite a steed you have, Sir Dean. I doubt I have seen her equal.”

The pride on the green-eyed man’s face was unmistakable. “Her name is Chevrolet. She’s as fast as the fabled Impala and as strong as any stallion I’ve seen.”

With an affectionate roll of his eyes, Sir Sam said, “She’s the reason he'll never take a wife. He dotes on that horse so much no lady would stand for it. He did raise her from a foal, so perhaps it is somewhat justified he should feel so attached.”

“That’s unusual, surely?” asked Gabriel.

“My brother and I were not born into knighthood.” Castiel noted that the man’s voice was a mixture of defensiveness and pride that he found most appealing. The knight worried that others would judge him, but he himself was obviously proud of where he came from. Lord Novak thought it admirable.

When no one challenged Sir Dean or expressed any sort of dismay, he continued. “In my 17th year, I was apprenticed to the Blacksmith Robert Singer and working as his striker. He was shoeing a stallion on the property when the mare died giving birth to Chev here. The owner was so aggrieved by the loss of her favorite horse that she couldn’t stand the sight of the filly and wanted it destroyed.”

The knight adjusted in the saddle before continuing. “Singer’s always had a soft spot for beasts and couldn’t stand the idea, so he offered to take the creature off her hands. When he got back to the smithy, he had me hold her while he made up a feeding apparatus.”

A smile lit Sir Dean’s face then, rendering Castiel quite unable to look away from the green-eyed man as he bent down and murmured softly to the horse in question. “You were a feisty little thing even then, weren’t you sweetheart?” He sat back up and addressed the men again. “She wouldn’t let Singer near her. I was the only one she’d allow to hold or feed her. She’s better about it now, but when she was a foal, I was the only one she trusted.”

Castiel couldn’t help the uplifting of the corners of his mouth and softening of his eyes. He could tell the elder Winchester loved that horse, just as his brother had suggested, as much as other knights loved their wives and for some reason it moved him. He’d always cared about his horses more than the people around him, too, he supposed. Sir Dean continued speaking for another minute or so, explaining that the blacksmith had naturally decided that the horse belonged to Dean and he should do with her as he saw fit.

As Sir Dean had talked about his horse, the younger Winchester had gradually fallen behind, as had Gabriel. Castiel hadn’t even noticed until he turned to ask them a question. He saw that Sir Sam and Gabriel were now several feet behind, engaged in their own rather animated conversation.

“If you do not mind my asking, how is it you came by your knighthood? You seem awfully young for one not born to it. I mean no offense, I am simply curious.”

Sir Dean grinned at him. “No offense taken, my lord. I am rather young and my brother even younger - though I am not as young as I look, I’ve been told.” Then his face grew more serious. “The story is not a happy one, I’m afraid. I do not mind the telling, but I’d prefer to keep the details to a minimum if it is all the same to you, Lord Novak.”

“Of course, Sir Dean. I’ve no wish to pry into painful matters. You may skip the telling entirely, if you wish.”

“Thank you for your kindness, your lordship, but I will proceed with my tale.” He looked over his shoulder at his brother, as if making sure he could not hear. He also pitched his voice lower, which required that they ride somewhat closer together.

“I was only 19 and my brother merely in his 15th year. Our village was attacked in the middle of the night and all the fighters - and many of their wives - either captured or killed in their beds. Our parents were among those who perished.”

“I am so sorry for your loss, Sir Dean. How long ago was this?”

“It has been 5 years now,” he said and laughed when Castiel’s face registered mild shock. “I told you I was not as young as I might look.” He dropped his head toward Castiel and winked, the movement causing him to accidentally veer Chevrolet closer to the earl, so close that their knees bumped against one another.

Castiel found he did not mind in the slightest, which was very unlike him. He expected to hear about this from Gabriel later. If, he reflected once he had turned to see where Gabriel was, the man had even noticed, so engrossed was he in the younger Winchester’s words that he had fallen at least 20 feet behind.

“So what happened after the attack?”

“My brother and I vowed vengeance, naturally. Robert Singer had taught me some rudimentary fighting skills so that he could test the heft and balance of the blades he forged. It’s not standard practice, of course, but neither is taking in stray horses,” he said with a fond smile. “At any rate, we made a plan of retaliation and with the remaining young men of the village, we attacked and defeated the raiding party.”

Sir Dean stared into the distance, remembering. “Apparently, we had done a great service because this same party had attacked no fewer than a dozen other villages and townships before they’d arrived at ours. They had killed or taken many key players in Her Majesty’s royal service, so she was appreciative.”

“You don’t mean...you and your brother were the ones who defeated Lord Azazel?” Castiel’s eyes were wide with awe and respect. The man had gone rogue and terrorized half the kingdom before he’d been brought down. Castiel had heard it was two young commoners, but he’d had no idea just how young they had been.

“I think that was the name, yes. The Queen knighted us and had been so impressed by our strategic skills that she put us into special service. For 5 years, we would go where she sent us and help whomever needed it. That is how we ended up here with you.”

“You sound as though your service is at an end.”

“Indeed, she asked us for 5 years and those years will be fully realized by week’s end. Once the next few days are over, I am free to do as I wish with the rest of my life. She has paid us handsomely and I intend to return to our village and settle down to a quiet farm life.”

“Your brother does not agree.” It was not a strictly a question and after the appraising look the knight sent him, Castiel was not sure he would get an answer.

Sir Dean reached forward to brush his mare’s neck, obviously taking some small measure of comfort from it. “My brother has no wish to return to the town where were were born and our parents died. For me, it is the only home I’ve ever known and everyone I know or care about lives there, except him. That isn’t very many people, as I don’t get on well with most people.”

“That’s a trait I understand well enough. If you’ve heard anything about me, you’ll know I am considered quite the misanthrope.”

“Well, I haven’t heard about you, but if that’s how you're known, I like you already,” the knight said with another wink. They rode in companionable silence for a while after that, until the green-eyed man looked over his shoulder and noted just how far behind their brothers had fallen. “Sam, has your horse fallen ill?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then why are you riding as slowly as our dead grandmother? You’re dragging poor Gabriel down with you.”

The two rode a little faster, but did not entirely close the distance. Sir Sam shouted, “I’ll not be told what to do by my puny older brother!”

“You’re only jealous because despite your ridiculous size, they still have to make my codpiece so much bigger than yours!”

Castiel’s eyes flew to the codpiece in question, seemingly of their own accord. He quickly tore his eyes away before the knight could catch him. He felt his face flame a bright red and he faked a coughing fit to try to cover it.

Castiel risked a glance back at the green-eyed knight to find him giving Castiel a speculative look.

He blew out a breath through pursed lips and then asked, "So...will, uh, Lady Novak be joining us for dinner?"

"There's no...Lady Novak died some years ago."

Castiel hadn't realized their brothers had caught up until he heard Gabriel say, "My brother can't bear the thought of taking another wife." He wasn't smirking outwardly, but Castiel knew him well enough to hear it in his voice.

"Gabriel! You have far too much in common with the back end of my horse!" Castiel angrily spurred on Featherblade and pulled ahead of the others, fuming.

He and Daphne had been friends who had married for convenience. While he did find her untimely death an easy excuse not to remarry, he didn't appreciate the distasteful way Gabriel made a mockery of her death by pretending Castiel was still grieving.

He heard rather than saw Sir Dean ride up beside him. They rode in silence for a moment before the knight said, "I'm sorry about your wife, Lord Novak."

Castiel waved his condolence away. "Thank you, but it was a long time ago. I have no wish to remarry, but my brother prefers lurid gossip to the truth, so he embellishes. I find it disrespectful to her memory. Daphne wasn't my great love, but we were friends." Castiel didn't really know why he was telling Sir Dean the truth. He had allowed the same lie to be inferred by others before.

"Sounds like a better reason for marriage than many I've seen," The knight said with a small smile.

Castiel smiled back. "True enough."

The men rode in companionable silence for some time after that, neither feeling the need for idle chatter. Before long, they were in sight of Castle Angeles and it soothed Castiel as it always did. He sat up straighter on his horse and rode the tiniest bit faster. Sir Dean matched his gait and Castiel could see from the corner of his eye that the knight was watching him.

“You love this place,” Sir Dean stated.

“I do,” Castiel said with a nod. “Perhaps as much as you love that horse.” Then he smiled at the knight jokingly. “On second thought, I doubt it’s that much. Though I do love it a great deal.”

Dinner was a lengthy affair and much more enjoyable than Castiel could have hoped or would have expected. Both the Winchesters were delightful dinner guests. So delightful that Castiel had invited the men to spend the night, shocking both Gabriel and himself. They had gratefully accepted, thrilled not to have to make a long horse ride back across the countryside. The knights told wonderful stories of their town and friends and each other.

Gabriel was full of charm, but mostly behaved himself - until he didn’t, for which Castiel was grateful - until he wasn’t. As they were all finishing dessert - Gabriel eating his second helping, as always - Castiel had been telling them about a horse he was having trouble breaking, when suddenly, Sir Sam had yawned rather loudly.

“I am so sorry, your lordship! Please do not take it as a statement on your company! I am merely more tired than I realized. I got to bed very late and rose very early. I hope you can forgive my rudeness, my lord. And you as well, Gabriel.”

“Do not trouble yourself about it, Sir Sam. I have had the maids prepare your beds, so you are welcome to retire at any time.”

“Thank you, I believe I will.” Castiel nodded and called for a maid so that when she arrived, she could show the man to his quarters.

Before the maid arrived, Gabriel stopped behaving. “If you find your bed is too short, you're more than welcome to share mine,” He told the taller man with a lascivious wink.

Castiel nearly swallowed his own tongue. “GABRIEL! Sir Sam I can only apologize for my brother’s complete lack of-of…”

Before Castiel could come up with a suitable word, Sir Sam replied, “Don't apologize, your lordship. I rather like a man who goes after what he wants.” The smile he leveled at Gabriel under heavy lidded eyes was every bit as debaucherous as Gabriel’s wink had been.

Sir Dean scowled, but his younger brother only laughed at him as he stood up from the table. “Oh, please, brother. Do I stand in judgement of you when “Lady” Cassandra openly invites you to share her bed?” Dean’s scowl deepened, but he said nothing. He dropped his eyes to the table, face a deep crimson.

As Sir Sam left with the maid and Gabriel followed, Castiel felt...disappointed. He wasn’t sure precisely why. Perhaps it was because he felt Sir Dean was judging his brother for wanting to be with another man. Perhaps it was learning of Sir Dean’s lady friend. Perhaps because the likelihood of two brothers both enjoying the company of other men was slight. Perhaps it was all of these things. Either way, all joy he had taken from the day had gone. He was also jealous of his brother’s ability to disregard all social convention - Sir Sam’s, too, he supposed. He was no longer in a good mood, at any rate and he decided to excuse himself to go to bed as well.

“Sir Dean, if you will excuse me, I believe I will also retire to my chambers now.”

“Oh,” Sir Dean said, looking mildly disappointed himself. “I was hoping we might talk a while longer after those two...took to their bed, as it were.” He frowned slightly, not looking at Castiel. “You, uh, mentioned you were having some trouble with a horse and I would hear more, if you are willing.” He looked at Castiel through his lashes. “However, if you are tired, I understand.”

“Oh.” Castiel didn’t know how to react. If there had been a woman present and Sir Dean had made those statements to her, Castiel would have sworn that the knight was just using the horse as an excuse to spend more time with her. But what of the Lady Cassandra? What of Sir Dean’s apparent disgust with their brothers’ behavior? “No, I...I would like to talk more with you. I am not overly tired. I merely intended to have a glass of spirits in my sitting rooms. Would you...would you care to join me, Sir Dean?”

“I’d love to, Lord Novak,” the green eyed knight said, his full smile returning.

“Please, call me...you may call me Castiel.” Castiel wasn’t sure where that had come from, but he wasn’t sorry he had done it. He didn’t add an admonition to only do so when they were in private or with their brothers, as he assumed the knight would know these social mores, despite not being born into it.

“Only if you will call me Dean, your lordship.” Castiel felt a trickle of something warm down his spine as the knight’s deep voice almost caressed the titular phrase.

“Of course...Dean.”

“Thank you, Castiel.” This time Castiel felt that something down his spine and in other places. Dean’s voice had deepened even more on his given name and Castiel tried in vain not to let himself hope it mean it something.

“Shall we?” Castiel asked, rising from the table. He hoped the walk would cool down his inappropriate attraction to this young man. He soon realized this hope would go unfulfilled, as Dean insisted on walking so closely beside him that their fingers brushed more than once on the short trip to his chambers. Castiel’s voice was much higher than normal when he said, “Here we are,” once they arrived at his door and he cleared his throat and rapidly swung open the door.

He closed the door behind them as Dean walked through. There was a large fire burning in the hearth, and two large chairs were angled half toward the fireplace and half toward each other. Castiel gestured to the one on the left. “Please, have a seat, Dean.”

Castiel could have rung for someone to pour the liquor, but he chose to do it himself. He got the bottle and two cups and set them on the table between the chairs. He poured them each a generous helping and handed Dean a cup as he took one for himself.

“So, this horse. You say you are having some trouble breaking him?”

“Yes, it’s one of two horses I acquired recently. The mare is behaving nicely, but the stallion is causing all sorts of problems. No one can ride him. He’s pitched off every stable hand I’ve got and plenty of others I had brought in.”

Castiel took a long sip of his drink, trying not to grimace at the sharp bite of alcohol. “Everyone tells me I should have bought a gelding, but it’s not a practice I’m fond of, gelding and I prefer a bolder horse in battle. Featherblade is wonderful, but I need another spare horse. My previous one broke a leg and had to be put down.”

“If you like, I could give it a try. As I’m sure you’ve guessed, I’m rather good with horses. I can't guarantee anything, but I’d be happy to do what I can.”

“That...I’d really appreciate it, but don’t you need to get back? To your home and your...Lady Cassandra?” Castiel stared at the fire, trying desperately not to give away how interested he was in Dean’s answer.

To his surprise, Dean laughed. “Cassandra isn’t really...she’s neither mine nor technically a lady, at least not by title. My brother was mocking me. She is a woman with whom I occasionally...pass the time. Though I expect you guessed about the...er, time passing...from what Sam said.”

Castiel hoped he didn’t look as much like a fish as he felt. He didn’t know what to say. There was no one serious in Dean’s life and that was good, but he did enjoy the physical company of women, obviously, and that was less so. “I...oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - “

Dean laughed again and waved off his apology. “Castiel, it’s fine. I’m not embarrassed. I only referred to it in euphemisms because I didn’t want to offend your sensibilities. I have taken her, and others, to my bed.” The look he leveled at Castiel was entirely too open and challenging for Castiel’s sense of well-being. He noted that the knight’s cup was empty.

“Would you, uh, care for another drink, Si-uh...Dean?”

“Always,” Dean said with a grin. “Back to our previous discussion, I have nothing I need to rush back to, so I can easily have a look at your horse and take the time to train it, if I am able.” He took a long gulp of the drink Castiel handed him. He frowned. “It is obvious that Sam will be content to stay a while longer, anyway.”

Castiel had finished his own drink and that made him bold. Before he could think better of it, he asked, “Does it bother you? That our brothers enjoy bedding other men?” He felt his face turn scarlet, but he could blame it on the liquor if Dean were rude enough to point it out. He doubted he would be.

Dean’s laugh this time was musical. “No, Castiel, that doesn’t bother me. The fact that my brother would be so brazen and open in the home of an Earl, whose acquaintance we have only just made...that does bother me. I have seen men beaten for less and I would not risk my brother’s life. I suspect he had more wine than he should have and that made him incautious.”

“Should you have let him go to Gabriel’s bed, if he was inebriated?”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that he had already made the decision to bed Gabriel, long before his first drop of wine was tasted,” Dean said with another chuckle. “No, that is not a worry I have. I only mean it made his lips looser than they ought to have been.”

“To be fair, it was Gabriel who began the exchange. He doesn’t know the meaning of tact. He has already lost more titles than most ever have claim to and still he cannot behave himself.” Castiel’s scowl was fierce. He refused to admit that part of his anger was rooted in jealousy that he himself could not shake off the shackles of convention so easily, no matter how much he might abhor them.

Dean stared at him for a moment, but Castiel would not look at him. “Castiel, does it bother you that they are together? You seem quite upset.”

“What?” Castiel said, surprise causing him to make sudden eye contact. He was not prepared for the piercing green gaze and he quickly looked away again. “No, I don’t...I think people should be allowed to follow their hearts as long as no one gets hurt in the process.”

“I hardly think your brother’s heart is involved. My brother’s either,” Dean said with a smirk.

“You’re probably right,” the earl conceded. “Perhaps I am too romantic for my own good.”

“Is that why you haven’t taken another wife? Are you looking for your great love?”

There was no mocking apparent in Dean’s tone of voice, but Castiel was feeling churlish from the spirits. He was thinking about how his own heart would be involved if he were to take a lover the way he wanted and it made him lash out. “Why I have chosen not to marry is no concern of anyone’s but my own.”

Dean flinched as if stricken. After a moment, he relaxed and said, “I meant no offense, Lord Novak. Please accept my apologies. I...I myself have no interest in taking a wife. For many reasons. My horse,” he said in a lighter tone, “only being a small factor.” Castiel couldn’t help his small smile at that, remembering Sir Sam’s comment that afternoon.

“Dean, it is I who must apologize. I’m afraid the liquor is making me maudlin. I think I should probably go to bed and sleep it off. Perhaps after breakfast you would come with me to visit the stables? I can walk you around and show you the grounds at the same time. We have some lovely gardens.” Castiel instantly regretted the last statement, but he busied himself finishing his drink.

“I would like that, Castiel.” That depth was back in his voice and it warmed Castiel’s skin as much as the alcohol had done. “Until morning, then,” Dean said, standing. He gave a small bow and started to walk away. He abruptly turned back. “Sorry, I don’t actually know where my room is?” He laughed and Castiel smiled at him.

“Guess I am not the only one affected by the drink. Let me call a maid.”

If the maid was surprised to find Castiel had a guest in his quarters, she was seasoned enough not to let it show on her face. Castiel was sure she must be, since it was the first time it had ever happened, just as he was sure she would be gossiping about it in the kitchens the moment she returned. He didn’t much care.

“Take Sir Dean to his quarters, please and send Samandriel to help me get ready for bed myself, would you?” He turned once more to his guest. “I will see you at breakfast, Sir Dean.”

“Goodnight, Lord Novak. Sleep well.” The smile Dean gave the earl then haunted Castiel’s every dream that night.

Breakfast was quiet and slightly awkward, as Gabriel and Sir Sam had clearly had some sort of disagreement before they came to the dining table. Castiel finally stopped all attempts at conversation because one or the other of them kept turning every topic into some sort of jibe at the other, while he and Dean had no idea what was going on. Finally he reached a point where he was more annoyed than hungry and pulled away from the table.

“Sir Dean, I am going to dress and then head to the stables. Do you still wish to see the horse?”

“Yes, Lord Novak, I do. I will also go get ready. I’ve quite lost my appetite.” He looked pointedly at his younger brother, who managed to look at least slightly contrite.

“Excellent. Shall we meet in the great hall then?” Dean nodded and the two men left the dining hall for their rooms.

Castiel had Samandriel help him into his newest set of riding clothes. The lacing seemed to take forever, but Castiel tried not to seem impatient. Samandriel was a good servant and Castiel didn’t want him to feel like he was not doing well, just because Castiel was in a hurry to spend time with the older Winchester brother. When he was finally dressed, he dismissed Samandriel, telling him to prepare the stables for their imminent arrival.

Castiel hurried into the great hall, but to his consternation, Dean had not yet arrived. He waited for several minutes, but there was no sign of the knight. Finally, Castiel decided to head to the man’s room to find out what the delay might be. He knew his own dressing had taken quite some time, so he was very surprised not to find Dean waiting for him. He tapped on the door and stepped through, unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The knight was standing in the middle of the room, clad only in his pants and boots. He was still doing up the lace on his right boot. His squire was nowhere to be seen and that explained why Dean was taking so long. It did not explain the rush of heat that flooded Castiel’s body at the ripple of muscles beneath Dean’s bare skin. The skin over his torso was almost the same tan as the rest of him, as though he spent time out of doors without his shirt. Perhaps he fenced without shirts, as many men did. The muscles of his back were thick and well-defined. He was obviously strong and spent a lot of time fighting and doing labor.

“I...uh...that is…” Castiel was panicking inside. He knew that men, knights in particular, changed in front of each other all the time. If he were to appear flustered by it, that would seem unusual. He could hardly explain the reason for his discomfort. So he had to do his best to seem casual and unconcerned. It was clearly not working. “I’m sorry to intrude. I assumed your squire would be assisting you with dressing, so I didn’t expect you to take so long.”

“Yes, sorry about that,” Dean looked sheepish. “My squire does many things, but helping me dress is not one of them.”

“Is that usual?”

Dean slanted a look at Castiel then looked back down at his boot. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Well, yes, of course.” Castiel wondered what he could possibly intend to tell him.

“My squire is...well. Charlie is...she’s a she. That is, she’s a girl. So she doesn’t dress me. Hell of a good squire otherwise, though.”

“I...oh. I see. Well, that’s...interesting.” Castiel had seen Dean’s squire and would have sworn it was a male teenager. Finding out she was a female was...well. He couldn’t even begin to process that information. It was so outside his realm of experience. He’d never even heard of girls posing as male squires. Of course, it didn’t help that he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off the rippling muscles of the knight’s back for longer than two seconds at a time, either.

Dean laughed, “Yes, it is that. Someday maybe I’ll tell you the whole story. In the meantime, I’m afraid unless you can help me, it is going to take a while for me to dress. I didn’t think about it when you suggested meeting up or I’d have warned you.”

Castiel’s mind had stalled on “help me”. He supposed it was probably considered bad form for a knight to even suggest such a thing to an earl, but then again, they were on a first name basis, after all. That was not his problem, however. No, his problem was how very much he wanted to help the knight get dressed. To get close to all that skin, close enough to smell and touch. He wanted that and more, but he shouldn’t. He couldn’t have it, so why torment himself? And yet, it might be the closest he ever got to what he wanted, so why shouldn’t he take it?

“I can...I can help.”

Dean’s face brightened. “Would you mind? That would be a great help, Castiel.” He pulled a small sachet from his shirt as Castiel stepped closer to him. He stood behind the knight’s muscular back. He was close enough to feel the warmth of his skin and to smell the scent of pine and something else that radiated from it. When Dean pulled the shirt over his head and asked for Castiel’s help in pulling it down and securing it, the scent was even stronger.

“What is that scent?” he asked the knight, mostly to distract himself from on focusing on the feel of Dean’s skin brushing against his fingers as he pulled the fabric down.

“Oh, that’s from the sachets I keep in my clothes. My mother taught me to make them. They keep out bedbugs and keep odors out of my clothes when I’m traveling. It’s a mixture of pine, agarwood and some other things. Sorry if you find the odor offensive. I suppose it is strong up close like this.”

“No, it’s nice…I like it very much.” So much that he tried to inhale as deeply as he could, without making a sound - which was no easy feat - to avoid alerting the other man to what he was doing. “I’ve never smelled anything quite like it,” he said honestly.

“Remind me to give you one of my sachets, then,” Dean said over his shoulder, obviously pleased. “I always make enough for Sam, but he never takes them, so I have more than enough.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Castiel did not add that he would most likely keep it under his pillow.

The earl’s fingers were shaking slightly as he reached for the ties on Dean’s sleeve, but his movements hid the palsy from the knight’s eyes. He was surrounded in the heat and scent of the man and Castiel was having trouble breathing. He hadn’t noticed previously, but the other man was slightly taller than Castiel himself and his shoulders were nearly as broad as Castiel’s torso was long. Castiel wanted to press forward and bury his face in the the other man’s shirt, wrapping his arms around Dean’s strong back and gripping his wide shoulders tightly with his fingers. Castiel hurried to finish the other sleeve and stepped away before he did just that.

When he did so, Dean was looking at him intently. Castiel couldn’t determine if the other man could read his thoughts or was having similar thoughts. He was afraid to hope for the latter and was terrified of the former if the feelings were not mutual. “Shall…” he tried to speak, but his voice failed him. He cleared his throat loudly and tried again. “Shall we go, then?”

Dean continued to stare at him speculatively for another moment before he dropped his gaze and nodded. Castiel took them out through the front of the castle even though it was longer. He wanted Dean to see and walk through the side gardens which he himself had designed.

Castiel couldn't help but notice that once again the knight chose to walk much closer to him than was strictly necessary or customary. Not that the earl was complaining. Out here in the sunshine, with the blue sky and flowers, Castiel allowed himself to pretend for a moment. That it meant something. That Dean felt something. That maybe he felt the same longing in which Castiel was currently drowning.

"This is beautiful," the knight said as they stepped around the corner toward the gardens. "Can we walk through?"

“Yes, of course,” Castiel said, pleased. He was even more pleased as they wound through the maze of paths through the garden area. Dean made appreciative comments all the way through, culminating in an exclamation of wonder when they reached the center.

The garden was laid out so that the larger plants were on the outside and smaller plants were closer in. As one walked the path, the walk became more and more secluded, hidden away by the plants and flowers. Once the center was reached, the outside world was no longer even visible. The plants created not only a secluded hideaway, but put a soft hush in the area that dampened sound.

“Castiel, this is incredible! We’re completely out of sight here, aren’t we? Was the garden here when you took over? It doesn’t look incredibly old like some I’ve seen.”

“No, it’s...I designed it when I took over.”

“You...I am impressed. It is a thing of beauty.”

His voice was husky again and Castiel suddenly noticed how close they were standing. Their bodies were facing each other, but their faces were turned away. The earl saw Dean turn his face to his, but Castiel could not bring himself to move. He thought if he moved, it might break the spell. Here among the flowers, it was harder to catch Dean’s piney scent, but he was close enough that it was just detectable. He felt rather than saw Dean lean closer to him, the pine scent getting stronger.

He wasn’t sure what might have happened, but Samandriel’s voice cutting through the maze broke the spell. “My lord? Lord Novak, are you here?” He popped into view around a bend then and looked relieved. “There you are, your lordship. I was not sure from your instructions whether I was to ready the Winchesters’ horses?”

Castiel, barely, kept a lid on his patience. “No, Samandriel, as I told you, Sir Dean has agreed to try his luck with the unbroken stallion. He could hardly be riding away on his steed while taming a different horse, would you not agree?”

Samandriel looked chagrined. “Of course, your lordship, my sincerest apologies.” Castiel waved him off and he turned to their guest. “I’m sorry Sir Dean to have bothered you, as well. Do excuse me.” He turned to Castiel once more. “Shall I return to the stables, Lord Novak? Or would you prefer me to be elsewhere?”

“Please return to the castle and inform Sir Sam that he and his brother are invited for lunch and perhaps longer if his brother is at all successful with the stallion. If you cannot locate him in his own room, he is likely in Gabriel’s. Either way, I suggest you knock first and wait for admittance.”

If Samandriel was scandalized by the implications in Castiel’s words, he did not let it show. Unlike the maid, Castiel knew he would not be going gossiping, regardless of his opinion. For this Castiel was grateful, even if he was still angry about the intrusion. He didn’t know if things between he and Dean had been headed where he believed they might have been, and the interruption meant he might never know. Regardless, the moment was lost and he thought it was best to move on.

“Shall we continue to the stables, then?” If the smile that accompanied Dean’s nod seemed half-hearted, Castiel made no comment. On the inside, though, he felt hope spark, terrifying and wonderful.

Once they exited the maze, Dean stopped to raise his face to the sun, eyes closed. Castiel noted the way his stubble glinted red-gold in the light and how very many freckles the man seemed to have. He hadn’t paid attention to them when Dean’s back had been in front of him - he’d been otherwise distracted. But now he had a burning desire to know if the freckles were an all over phenomenon.

He hastily dropped his eyes when Dean suddenly opened his eyes and turned his face toward Castiel. When the earl risked a glance back up, he saw that Dean was staring at him with a small smile on his face. He smiled back, a little shyly, and Dean’s smile grew bigger. “It’s a nice day,” the knight said, turning away at last.

Castiel agreed. He led the way toward where the horses were kept, and Dean followed close at his side, just as before. They talked easily of many things on the long walk to the stables. It was unusual for Castiel to enjoy anyone’s company for an extended period, but he was actually disappointed when they reached the stables. He still had no idea of Dean’s interests or intentions, so it worried him that he found the man just as mentally stimulating as he found him physically. He had had passing attractions to other men, but he’d never felt this kind of non-physical connection before.

“Careful, my Lord! The stallion knocked another hand down and the poor sod busted clean through the floor on the back side there. Watch your step, your lordship, so it don’t happen to you!” The stable hand gestured toward a large hole in the floor to the right of the entrance.

The stable at Angeles was a bit unusual. Castiel had designed it himself, like the garden. The left side, which faced the castle and the hands referred to as “the front”, was the standard one story with a loft. The terrain had been dug out for the “back” of the stable, so that it had a lower floor beneath the one where the horses and feed were kept. This is where the hands shoveled the manure whenever they cleaned the stables. Castiel then had this carted around to all the gardens - food and flower - for fertilizer. The hole in the floor was above this manure pit, so Castiel gave it a wide berth.

“He seems a very unhappy beast,” Dean said, eyeing the stallion that was being held - barely - in the field in front of the stable by four hands with ropes. "Have you named him?"

The stable master replied, "That unbreakable beast of a stallion is called Destiel. No matter what, he can't seem to be broken."

Dean stared thoughtfully at the horse for a moment before he asked Castiel to have the men let go of the ropes, except for the one holding him tethered. Then he requested that Chevrolet be brought around to him.

A stable boy responded. “Sir, she isn’t prepared for riding. Should we saddle her for you?”

“No, no saddle. She is wearing her harness?” The boy nodded. “Just lead her to me and bring a stool for me to get astride her.”

Castiel thought that Sir Dean Winchester swinging up and onto his horse might be the single most graceful thing he had ever witnessed. They all watched in silence as Dean slowly rode the black mare over to the fence. The stallion eyed man and beast, continuing to buck for several seconds before taking a more calm interest in the new arrivals.

He snorted, but Chevrolet barely reacted. She dropped her head slightly, and Castiel wondered if that was a submissive gesture. Whatever it was, the stallion responded by calming still more. After a few more moments of quietly regarding the female, Destiel slowly started making his way toward her. The man holding the rope tether looked slack-jawed with astonishment.

As the stallion approached the knighted horse, Castiel could hear Dean whispering to it. Destiel ignored him at first, but as he grew closer, his ears and eyes flicked toward the knight more and more. His calm, however, remained. When the stallion was within two feet of the mare, he stopped. When he snorted this time, it was less aggressive-sounding. It seemed more like a greeting than anything else. The mare flicked an ear and swished her tail in response.

Castiel could not hear what Dean said, but as he continued speaking to the animal, it cautiously stepped closer. Chevrolet’s demeanor was so relaxed that she dipped down to enjoy a patch of grass while the other horse approached, wholly unconcerned with his proximity - or the knight atop her back. When Dean reached out a hand, Castiel held his breath, but the stallion merely stared at him for several minutes.

When Dean neither retracted his hand or made any other move, the stallion Destiel warily stepped forward and sniffed the outstretched fingers. He snorted again, but garnered no reaction from knight or horse. He stood for another minute, then slowly lowered his head and bumped it against Dean's palm. Dean slowly stroked the horse’s muzzle with his hand a few times and then pulled his hand back. The horse moved closer and Dean pulled something out of his pocket for the stallion to sniff.

When the horse took it from Dean’s hand, Castiel realized it must be a piece of apple he had taken from breakfast. Dean held out another and Destiel didn’t hesitate the second time. He repeated this process twice more before he was evidently out of apple pieces. He gently pulled the rope that the last stable hand still held and nodded at the man to let go. Turning his own horse seemingly without so much as a sound or tug of the reins, Dean began leading the stallion toward the gate.

The horse hesitated at the opening, but Dean neither tugged the rope nor gave any indication that he would do so. Castiel was incredibly impressed with his patience and calm. He had already achieved more than any of the previous people he had hired to do this. He wondered if the knight would accept payment for his services? He had not asked for any, but Castiel had paid all the previous failures, so why should Dean not be compensated?

He watched the knight lead the horse to the stable with the same infinite patience he had thus far shown. Everything went well until he moved to get off his own horse. An inexperienced stable boy ran up to grab the reins before anyone could move to stop him. The stallion reared just as Dean was dropping down to the floor. Chevrolet turned to avoid the hooves and Dean was forced toward the hole in the floor.

He called out, “Cas-“, but he was abruptly cut off as he hit a beam.

This at least meant he was able to keep himself from falling down to the manure and hard ground below, but he was forced to hang there. Before anyone could move to help him, they had first to wrangle the horses to keep them from running away and everyone else from getting trampled. The stable boy who had caused the mess had the relatively easy job of leading the black mare back to the stall she was being boarded in. It took 6 other hands to get the stallion Destiel under control and back out to the field where it was being kept until it was broken.

Only then was Castiel able to get over to Dean and try to lift him up. His clothing was caught on some of the broken wood and it was not easy task lifting him out. When Castiel did at last manage to grip him tight enough to raise him up, he did it with such force that he himself fell backwards and yanked Dean down on top of him.

For a moment they were both too relieved and breathless to move. Then Dean raised his head from where it had fallen next to Castiel’s head and the two men slowly became aware of their proximity and positions.

The first thing they noticed was how close their faces were. Dean’s full lips were mere inches from Castiel’s and his breath stirred the hair at Castiel’s temple and nape. Dean pulled his face further away, but the knight was lying prone on top of the earl, one leg lying between Castiel’s and one of Castiel’s caught between Dean’s. As soon as the top man shifted, Castiel could feel the press of Dean’s manhood against his hip through their clothing and it caused a reaction in his own member. A reaction that, judging by the way Dean’s eyes widened, the knight could feel just as easily against his own hip.

Castiel saw Dean’s eyes darken with something he hoped wasn’t anger at the same moment they both heard the stable hands returning from the field. Dean quickly scrambled off of Castiel and gave him a hand up. Only then was Castiel able to take in the other man’s injuries.

“Dean, you’re bleeding,” he said, voice full of concern.

The knight looked down to see that his shirt was torn and a small gash was oozing wet and red on the side of his belly. He also had a scrape on the side of his face and a small cut on his shoulder that had bled through the fabric of his ruined shirt.

“Here, let’s get you back to the castle and cleaned up,” tugging gently at the knight’s shoulder. Dean stumbled after a few steps, woozy, and Castiel wrapped an arm around him to support his weight. “I’ve got you, Dean, just lean on me.” Castiel knew he should feel ashamed of the thrill he was getting from being able to touch the other man so closely, but he couldn’t help it. The scent of the pine was fading here in the open air, but it was still detectable and Castiel breathed it in deeply with every step.

When Samandriel ran up, after they had gone only a few yards, and called over two other servants to take over the carrying of Dean, Castiel could cheerfully have stabbed him through the heart. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to react with anger, since he was fully aware of how inappropriate a reaction that was. He watched them lead Dean away, feeling cold without the other man’s hot skin against him. The air smelled sour without the scent of the knight wafting on it.

The servants rushed away, but Castiel walked normally. He knew he needed to let them have time to tend the man’s wounds before he went to check on him, anyway. However, when he reached Dean’s room, he found they were still at their ministrations and the knight was once again shirtless.

If anything, the front of the man was more breathtaking than the back had been, especially now that the tanned skin was slick with a layer of perspiration. The broad expanse of his chest glistened in the light from the window and as Castiel watched, entranced, a bead of sweat made its way from the knight’s neck to his navel. The earl’s throat clicked when he tried to swallow. He felt those green eyes on him, but he couldn’t meet them. Instead, he stumbled out of the room, mumbling at a servant to let him know when the knight’s wounds had been tended and he’d been dressed again.

Castiel made his way to his room. Once through the door, he closed it behind him and pressed his back against it. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. He had never had such a reaction to any other man before. He had seen other knights in various states of undress and many of them had been well muscled, but there was something about the green-eyed knight with the ginger beard that spoke to his body in a way no one else ever had.

He wanted. Dear sweet merciful lord, but he wanted. Dean Winchester was beauty and grace and masculinity and intelligence and Castiel could already feel himself being lost. He could not afford to fall for any man, let alone a knight who had already stated not only that he bedded women but also his intention to live in another county for the rest of his days. Yet, he was deathly afraid he might have no other choice. Dean Winchester already had him running for his rooms like a coward at the sight of the knight’s half naked form, even though that form had been dirty and covered with streaks of blood.

“What am I going to do?” Castiel whispered to the air. His manhood was fully erect now, just remembering the sight of Dean’s sweat-covered chest, the feel of his breath on Castiel’s face. He lay down on his bed and pressed his thumbs to his eyes, in hopes of stopping the images that were assaulting his mind. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself.

When there was a knock at his door, he sat up quickly, using a pillow to shield his lap from view as he called out for the knocker to enter. It was Samandriel and he stepped through the threshold, Dean close on his heels, saying quite unnecessarily, “My Lord, Sir Dean has been tended and wanted to come see that you were all right as well.” Samandriel looked at his master with concern and Castiel felt awful for his earlier anger. “He said you also fell at the stables. Do you need tending, your lordship?”

“No, thank you, Samandriel. I merely felt a bit dizzy, but it has passed. You may return to your other duties.” He did not make eye contact with the knight until Samandriel had gone and Dean had closed the door. Even then it was only a quick glance and then away again.

“Are you all right, Castiel?”

“I’m fine.” His voice was a squeak that he hastened to get under control. “I’m fine,” he repeated. “Thank you for asking.”

“You’re not…are you angry with me?”

Castiel was so surprised by the question that he made full eye contact without thinking about it. “What? Of course not. What would I have to be angry with you about?”

“When I fell on you, I should’ve gotten up right away. You’re an earl and I’m no one and…” Castiel felt sick at the amount of self-loathing he heard in the other man’s voice.

“Dean, don’t say that. Don’t think it! You are not ‘no one’. I realize that we’ve only just met, but already I think of you as a friend. I hope…I hope you feel the same. We need not stand on convention in my home and worry about titles and station.”

Dean’s smile was warm and bright. “Thanks, Cas-castiel,” he said, his voice faltering halfway through the earl’s name. “I do feel the same. I don’t like many people that I meet, but I am very much enjoying my time here.”

“Nor do I, Dean. I am glad you are enjoying your time here as much as I am.” Though it was likely for very different reasons, Castiel was still warmed by the knight’s words. “I’m sorry you injured yourself in my service.”

He hesitated a moment, then pressed ahead, “Speaking of which, you have already gotten further with that horse than any man I hired. Therefore, I must insist that you accept payment for your services – just as all those who failed me did. Obviously, I do not expect you to continue working with the horse today, but I would request that you stay on for the next few days in order to continue your work with the horse.”

Feeling emboldened by Dean’s words of friendship, Castiel added, “Even if you cannot break the horse, I would enjoy the company.”

Dean’s smile widened. “I will accept payment, since you paid the others. As for staying on, I would love to, but you will understand that I must check with my brother before I can agree?”

“Yes, of course, Dean! If he says no, I quite understand.” He would be bitterly disappointed, but he would understand.

Evidently, something of Castiel’s thoughts must have shown on his face, for Dean stepped closer to the bed. His face had grown serious and his voice was quiet as he said, “Castiel, there’s something that I want you to – “

They were interrupted by Samandriel knocking and walking in to announce that lunch was served in the dining hall at Gabriel’s request. Castiel felt his earlier desire to do the servant harm returning, but he pushed it aside. “Yes, of course. I hadn’t realized it was so late. D-sir Dean, shall we dine with our brothers?”

“Of course,” Dean said, brushing off a momentary look of disappointment at the interruption. “Let us hope our brothers have gotten over their earlier spat.”

Forgetting himself for a moment, Samandriel smirked and stated in what was almost a sarcastic tone, “Oh, I believe the gentlemen have quite put aside their differences, Sir Dean.” He blushed a deep crimson and stammered, “I-I mean to s-say they seem to be getting along rather better now, Sir. Excuse me.” He scurried off, no doubt hoping to avoid punishment.

Castiel and Dean only laughed. “I suspect he forgot to wait to be admitted before he walked into one of their rooms,” Castiel said. “I should probably scold him, but that’s probably punishment enough, don’t you think?”

Dean laughed again. “It would be punishment enough for me. I love my brother, but I’ve no wish to see how he makes up with his companions.”

They chatted easily on the way to the dining hall, neither man wanting to return to what Dean had been planning to say in the room. Castiel thought that it had been a day of lost moments and he felt a bit sad about it. However, he had a new friend and that was the first time such a thing had happened in years.

True to Samandriel’s statement, Gabriel and Sam were obviously in better spirits and getting along very well. A little too well for Castiel’s taste, but it was still an improvement over the morning. When Dean could finally get his brother’s attention, he asked about staying on for a few days to try to tame the horse.

Sam’s eyes lit up at the question. “You would want to stay on here? I would very much enjoy that, Lord Novak, if it is no inconvenience.”

The younger knight tried to be subtle with his glance at Gabriel, but he was unsuccessful. It was more than obvious just why he was pleased with staying on. Castiel didn’t fault Sam for this, he just hoped that Gabriel didn’t get hurt. He always seemed hedonistic, but the truth was Gabriel only pretended to be so cavalier in order to protect himself. He actually felt things more deeply than most.

Lunch was much more enjoyable than breakfast had been. Dean recounted the experience at the stables, with Castiel adding the things he had noted as an observer. He was afraid he had given himself away somehow when Gabriel gave him a knowing smirk, but neither Dean nor Sam seemed to notice anything unusual in his statements.

“Were you hurt, Dean?” Sam asked with real concern when they got to the part where he fell into the hole.

“It’s only scratches. They cleaned them with spirits and bandaged me up. I’ll be fine. It isn’t the first time I’ve been injured on a job.”

"I'm glad to hear my brother is paying you, Sir Dean and not just taking advantage of your charitable nature." Castiel thought it was possible that he had imagined the stress Gabriel had put on the words "taking advantage" - but he doubted it. His brother clearly knew that he was attracted to the elder Winchester. All Castiel could do was hope and pray that Gabriel would say nothing more obvious than little digs like that one.

"I think maybe we're the ones taking advantage," Sam said with a smile aimed at Castiel. "It isn't everyday that a Winchester gets to sleep in a castle."

Castiel smiled back. "Not at all, Sir Sam. It's our pleasure to have you as our guests."

They ate in silence for a while after that, until Sam asked, "Your lordship, I noticed that you have quite the library. Would I be overstepping my welcome if I were to look through your collection?"

"Not at all, Sir Sam! I am pleased to find a fellow reader. Gabriel thinks books are for the feeble bodied. I supposed that explains why he is so feeble minded." Castiel was delighted to see his brother's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"I simply prefer to be outside doing things as opposed to inside reading about doing things. Sir Dean, surely you agree with me?"

"I think both have their merits, Gabriel," the knight said diplomatically. "I enjoy both indoor and outdoor pursuits."

"You enjoy reading as well?" Castiel asked, even more surprised and pleased than he had been by Sam's question. Knights, he knew, were often illiterate, particularly those not born to the title. "Perhaps you would like to tour the library with your brother after lunch?"

"I appreciate the offer, Ca-Lord Novak, but actually, I was thinking of going for a ride on my horse after the meal. I expect Chev is a little put out with me that we didn't ride earlier."

"I'd enjoy a ride myself. I could show you around the rest of the property. Unless of course you'd rather go alone?"

"No, I'd enjoy the company. And I'd love to see more of the estate. What I've seen so far is quite stunning."

"Excellent! I'll have Samandriel bring our horses around."

"Wonderful. Oh, but don't have them saddle mine. Unless I'm in armor, I prefer to ride her bareback. The leather chafes her."

"Of course, Dean, as you wish." Seeing Gabriel's raised eyebrow at Dean's near-slip in calling him Castiel and Castiel's deliberate use of Dean's given name, Castiel said, "Sir Sam, I have asked your brother to call me Castiel. I would like for you to do the same. As the two of you have quickly become friends of this house, I see no need to stand on ceremony." He smiled warmly at Dean's younger brother. Castiel had not spent quite as much time with him as he had Dean, but he genuinely liked him, too.

"Then you must please call me Sam. I am honored you think so highly of us. You have been most kind and hospitable to us and I thank you...Castiel." He returned the earl's smile with equal warmth. Castiel noted that Dean seemed pleased by their exchange.

"I hope you two know that this behavior is quite unusual for my brother." For once Gabriel seemed sincere instead of mocking. "He does not take to many people and it is a true statement of the Winchester character that he likes you both." He held up his wine goblet in a toast. "To new friends," he said, returning to his more natural smirking expression.

"My brother is correct. And I appreciate his unusual lack of levity. As Gabriel said and as I believe I told Dean already, I do not get along with most people. I am glad to find people with whom both my brother and I feel comfortable." He lifted his goblet as well, but did not make a toast.

"Well, Castiel, Sam and I are not exactly social butterflies ourselves. It isn't everyone's castle we would willingly stay in," he winked as he said it, then turned to Gabriel. "And you may also call me Dean, Gabriel. It's not everyday I meet someone who can annoy my brother as well as I can," he said with another wink.

“Thank you, Dean. Well, now that we are all on a first name basis, shall we have some dessert?”

Castiel just rolled his eyes affectionately at his brother’s sweet tooth. He rang for Samandriel and gave instructions about the horses. Samandriel said they would be waiting out front after lunch.

“Actually, Samandriel, have them brought to the rear. I would give our guests a quick tour and take them to the library before we ride. Thank you.” It wasn’t customary to thank ones servants, but Castiel occasionally did so, anyway. Today it was as much to assuage his guilt over all the negativity he had felt toward his servant as with any real gratitude.

When they were all finished eating, Gabriel excused himself and the other three made their way through the castle. Castiel pointed out all the rooms of interest that he had not previously shown them. Finally they made their way to the library.

“I realize it is a bit odd for a library to be found in the rear of a house, but I prefer to keep my books near me. I often have trouble sleeping and this way I can just slip out of my room and find a book in the middle of the night,” he said with a self-deprecating smile.

“How wonderful! I am so grateful to our mother for having taught us to read. Her father taught her and it has served us well more than once.” Sam smiled at them, but it was obvious his hands were itching to touch the tomes in the room before them.

“Please, Sam, help yourself to any volume here. Whatever you are unable to finish before you leave, you are welcome to borrow.”

“Thank you, L-Castiel. Thank you very kindly.” WIth that, he dove toward the nearest shelf.

Turning to Dean, Castiel asked, “Shall we ride? Or would you like to look through for a moment?”

“Oh, no, I will leave my brother and his new friends some privacy,” Dean said with a chuckle. “Let us ride.”

Castiel was surprised to find a horse that was not Featherblade awaiting him next to Chevrolet. Samandriel was talking heatedly with a stable boy when they walked up to him.

“Your lordship, my profuse apologies. It seems that Featherblade threw a shoe as they were getting him ready and they sent Proudstar instead, rather than delay you on your journey.”

“That’s fine, Samandriel. They chose correctly. I will ride Proudstar.”

They rode out across the grounds in short order, with Castiel pointing out various spots of interest as they went. Here and there he led them over to particularly scenic spots. Rarely, he introduced Dean to a tenant that he liked or found amusing. They spoke of many things, both sacred and mundane and Castiel felt their profoundly unusual bond grow stronger than ever.

He had taken them to a small clearing in the woods so that Dean might see the small waterfall in the stream there. As they turned to go back to their horses, Castiel took a misstep and his foot went into a deep hole. He cried out as his ankle twisted and he went forward onto his hands. Either the cry or the sudden movement spooked Proudstar and the horse took off running. Chevrolet only watched him with mild curiosity.

“Dammit! That stupid horse. Dean, I don’t think I can get my foot out on my own. Can you help me?” Castiel asked as he struggled there on the ground. Dean went first to free the foot and then, when Castiel stumbled upon trying to stand, helped the earl get to his feet. “Dean, I - ow! Damn it all, I don’t think I can walk.”

“That’s fine, Castiel. You can ride my horse and I will walk. Do you think it is broken?”

“No, I think it is only a sprain, but…” he trailed off contemplatively as he eyed Dean’s saddle-less horse. “Dean, I do not think I can hold myself upright without a saddle. Not with this ankle. I am afraid we will have to ride together. Will you be able to help me on the horse?”

“Of course! Here, lean against this tree while I walk Chevrolet over to that stump. We can use it as a stool to mount her.” He led the horse to the spot he had indicated, then came back and led Castiel there as well. “Ok, are you ready? Let’s put you in the rear and you can hold onto me while we ride.” He hoisted the earl up in the air and he was soon seated on the black mare.

Castiel was embarrassed that he had injured himself. He was not accustomed to being clumsy or being taken care of. Once Dean was on the horse, however, his mind had all new problems to worry about. His embarrassment over falling was soon replaced with other emotions.

Dean’s firm round buttocks were firmly pressed against Castiel’s crotch. Every movement of the horse caused a friction that was quickly becoming a problem, as the earl’s manhood began to rise from its sleep. Castiel did his best to hold his hips away, but it was incredibly difficult, particularly since he had to have his arms around Dean’s waist to stay upright.

The pain in his leg seemed to die away as all the blood in his body found a new location. He was unaware that his ragged breath was ghosting across the knight’s neck or sounding in his ear. He was too focused on what the knight was doing to him to consider what he was doing to the knight. He was so lost in trying not to feel what he was feeling that it took him a long moment to realize that the horse had slowed to a stop.

“Castiel,” Dean said, his voice hoarse. Castiel had a panicked moment, afraid that he was about to be hatefully cast away and told to wait while Dean rode for help. More than anything he did not wish to see disgust on Dean’s face. “I tried to tell you this before, but I think it is even more important for you to know it now.” He turned his face slightly so that Castiel could see his profile, but the earl could not read his emotions.

“All right. What is it?” Castiel was pleased by how calm his voice sounded. Then Dean shifted on the horse and he gasped out loud before he could stop himself.

“Cassandra is not the only companion I have met with frequency.”

Castiel didn’t know where this revelation was taking them, but he didn’t particularly care for the possessive burn that coiled in his belly. “I see,” was all he could manage to say.

“No, I don’t think that you do. The other one’s name is Benny. Like Cassandra, he is merely someone with whom I pass the time.”

“I - oh. Oh, so...oh.” Castiel couldn’t speak, but he understood what Dean was telling him. He was saying he knew of Castiel’s physical predicament and that he was not judging him for it. “I - thank you for telling me.”

“I am telling you so that you may relax and just ride with me back to the castle. Just before we get there, I will get down and lead you back so that you can...regain control of yourself before we have company. In the meantime, do not worry yourself about...your reactions.” A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth now and, seeing it, Castiel relaxed against him.

On the way back to the castle, Castiel tried not to think about this man Benny, with whom Dean had had relations. He was no less disturbed by the existence of Cassandra, but he had learned of her before he had grown so fond of the green eyed knight, so it was easier to brush her aside in his mind. He also knew he had things to offer which she did not - and vice versa.

Castiel wondered what this Benny looked like. Castiel had no idea if his own face was handsome. He knew his features seemed pleasant enough in the various warped mirrors around the castle and he knew Daphne had said he was nice to look at, but she hadn’t been attracted to him and it wasn’t because she preferred women. If Dean were attracted to him, surely he would have made some indication of it, once he knew of Castiel’s own feelings?

The earl wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that he was mostly distracted from these thoughts by the same issues that had caused Dean to tell him about Benny in the first place. Every movement of the saddle brought Castiel’s crotch up against Dean’s round backside. Now that he was not trying to hold himself away from the knight, each bounce caused Castiel’s nipples to rub up and down on the muscles of Dean’s warm back.

Soon he realized just what a predicament he was truly in. If he didn’t distract himself, he was going to leave a very ungentlemanlike stain inside his pants. He tried to focus on Dean and Benny and how angry the idea made him. On Dean and Cassandra. However, both trains of thought merely led to him thinking of Dean naked and soon he was in real trouble.

“Dean, please, we have to stop or I’m going to - Please!” Dean pulled the horse up sharply at that. It was almost too late, as Castiel was pressed even more firmly against the man for a moment, but then the pressure eased. Dean turned slightly, but he moved only his head, so there was no more friction against the shaken but grateful Castiel.

“Castiel? Are you all right? Is it your leg?”

Castiel was thankful for the easy excuse. In fact he had quite forgotten his injury by this time. “Y-yes, it’s...the movement is...painful.”

He thought he had been saved, but then Dean was moving to get off the horse. The pressure and friction were too much and Castiel cried out as Dean slid off the horse. The earl fell forward against the horse’s neck, panting and feeling his cheeks turn red with shame. It had been such a long time since he had done anything to relieve his sexual needs and such proximity to the knight had left him as quick to release as he had been in his teen years.

“Castiel, did I hurt your foot? Are you all right?” Dean’s hand was on his thigh and his face was close to where Castiel’s rested. The hand moved to the shoulder and stroked and it was almost too much for Castiel to bear. He shuddered under the touch at the same time he longed to cling to it.

“I-I’m fine, Dean, I just…” Tears prickled at his eyes. What could he say? “Please give me a moment to compose myself.” His voice came out harsher than he intended, due to his anger with himself.

“Of course, my lord, I apologize,” Dean said, hastily stepping backward.

Castiel hated the hurt he heard in the knight’s voice, but he couldn’t stop to deal with that now. He had to know if his clothes showed the evidence of his transgression. He tried to move as surreptitiously as he could, so as not to make it obvious what he was trying to do. He pretended to look over at his injured right leg and then, on the way back up, he glanced down at his trousers. They appeared, mercifully to be clean. He tried to pull the pants away from his undergarments and skin as much as possible, without the knight realizing what it was that he was doing.

When he was done, he risked a look back at Dean. The man was standing several feet away, back turned to Castiel, shoulders stiff, hands clasped behind him.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I wasn’t upset with you.” The shoulders relaxed slightly, but Dean did not turn around. “I-I wish you wouldn’t call me by my title when you’re upset with me.”

Dean turned around then and the earl was surprised by how bright green his eyes looked. Castiel was sure it was due to the redness that surrounded them and he didn’t understand. Dean’s voice was thick when he spoke, as if he was barely able to keep it under control.

“Castiel, then, why didn’t you tell me sooner that you were being hurt by the ride? I never would have kept riding if I’d known. I would have been more careful getting do - “

“Dean!” Castiel interrupted in dismay. “Why has this gotten you so upset? Of course I know you’d never have hurt me on purpose.” Castiel faltered. Dare he explain that he wasn’t hurt at all? It had seemed such an easy excuse, but now… “Dean, please, whatever it is you’re blaming yourself for, I beg of you, stop. I am not...I am not hurt.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “What? Then why...you made me…” he spluttered, obviously angry. “Castiel, just what are you playing at?” he said finally, in a low voice.

Castiel’s face fell and something in his expression must have moved the knight, for his own expression softened considerably, anger turning into mere confusion.

“Dean, I - you know why we stopped the first time. You stopped because you knew that I was...having difficulties.”

“Yes, I am aware of that situation, but what’s that got to do with...oh.” His face, which had been pink with anger, suddenly paled as he heard Castiel’s earlier words in a new light. “Oh. Oh, you meant…” He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. “You mean that you...just because of…”

Castiel didn’t know if Dean was actually talking to him any longer or just thinking through the situation out loud. Regardless, he knew he must say something to stop the incomplete thoughts from continuing. “Dean, it has been many years since my wife died.” They had only shared a bed one time, but he was hardly planning on sharing that information.

He started to climb down from the horse, forcing Dean to step over and help him. “I don’t have anyone like Cassandra or Benny. I’ve only myself and I haven’t...taken care of my needs anytime recently. The proximity was...overwhelming. I can only apologize. For what happened and for lying about it. I was...I was ashamed and embarrassed.” He still was, his hot face probably showing that quite clearly without him having to say it.

“The proximity to...me?” He stepped even closer to Castiel, but he didn’t reach out. He came close enough that Castiel could see that his pupils were wide and dark. He licked those perfect lips and swallowed dryly. He stared at Castiel, then flicked his eyes down the earl’s body and back up, lingering on his lips before coming to rest again on Castiel’s gaze.

Castiel thought for a terrifying and beautiful moment that Dean might kiss him, but he just stood there, close enough that Castiel longed for him to lean forward. The knight made no move, however, no matter how much Castiel knew he pleaded with his eyes. He had confessed to having reached completion from the mere brush of Dean’s buttocks against him and he had thought surely the widened pupils meant Dean was aroused by the idea, but obviously he was wrong. Castiel was hurt and confused by Dean’s continued inaction. So much so that he felt he must launch some sort of defense.

“I suppose proximity to any buttocks in such a manner might have brought a similar result,” he said to the knight, almost without realizing what he was saying. He saw hurt and disappointment on Dean’s face - Castiel knew that was what he had seen - but then it was as though a wall came down. Dean’s face showed no emotion whatsoever then and the knight stepped away from the earl with what felt like finality.

“I see. Well, there’s no need to discuss it further, is there? Let me help you back on the horse now. I think we should be close enough to the castle that I can walk you back from here. No need to help you calm down now, I suppose, but I wouldn’t want you to get into another state.”

Castiel stared at him, mute. He let himself be helped back onto the horse. He truly didn’t understand what had happened. Dean hadn’t kissed him, so Castiel thought he hadn’t wanted him, hadn’t returned his feelings. Why else would he not have kissed him? Dean obviously had plenty of experience with sexual relations and Castiel could tell that he was comfortable going after what he wanted. Yet Dean was clearly hurt by Castiel’s lie about whether it was proximity to Dean - and Dean alone - that had caused him such arousal.

“Dean, what - “

“Do forgive me, your lordship, but I’ve developed rather a nasty pain in my head. I’d prefer it if we didn’t speak.”

Castiel felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He was stung by the venom in Dean’s voice. The fact that the knight had once again chosen to address him by his title was an obvious slight in itself. The earl wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t let himself. Not until he was back in his rooms. And there was medical tending to be endured before that could happen.

Soon enough they had reached the castle and Dean was handing Castiel off to his servants, without so much as a word to the earl or a backwards glance as he walked away. Samandriel and the others forced Castiel to retire to his rooms until supper time. They wrapped the leg and would have kept him in bed through supper, too, had he not insisted that he would be walking down to the dining area. His ankle was really much better by the time he returned to the castle and no doubt by the evening meal it would be as good as new.

He slept for a time, exhausted by the emotional ordeal and no doubt also by his sexual release. He had a wonderful dream about he and the green eyed knight strolling through his garden. So he felt refreshed when he woke up, until the moment he remembered how he and Dean had parted earlier. Then he felt truly sick to his stomach.

He didn’t know what to do. He knew it was not quite supper time, so he didn’t try to get out of bed, but he had a thought. He used the bell to summon Samandriel to his room. He waved off the man’s concerns over his well-being and asked for Sir Sam to be brought to him if he was not otherwise indisposed. It was only moments before the man arrived in his room. Castiel dismissed the hovering Samandriel and asked him to close the door on his way out.

“Castiel, I was sorry to hear of your injury, I do hope you are feeling better. Is there some way I can be of assistance?”

“I do hope so, Sam. Only, not with my injury, which I believe is now fine.”

“I will help you in whatever way I can, Castiel. You have been a most gracious host. May I ask, was Dean also injured? He had not left his rooms all afternoon, either.”

“Not physically, no.” Sam looked at him, confused. “Sam, this is why I have called you here. I need help with your brother. I have upset him and I don’t know what to do. I am out of my depth and confused by his behavior and I hope you can help me navigate this situation.”

“My brother can be rather irksome at times. His large heart is easily injured, I’m afraid. Please, tell me what happened.”

Castiel took a deep breath and spoke before he could talk himself out of it. “Sam, I’m...I feel…” The earl was furious with himself for being unable to form sentences, but he pressed on, determined. “I am...smitten with your brother.”

Sam’s expression was both amused and surprised. “Are you now? But why are you telling me and not him?”

Castiel sighed, “Yes, I am. Very much so. And I did tell him, in a manner of speaking. I let him know of my attraction in no uncertain terms, but he…”

“What? Don’t tell me he rejected you. I don’t believe that for a second. I can tell he finds you attractive and he isn’t one not to admit to it when he knows it is mutual.”

“But he didn’t...Sam, I told him. There is no way he misinterpreted my feelings. And we were right there, standing close enough to kiss, but he...he just stood there. He didn’t confess a mutual attraction and he didn’t kiss me and I was hurt and...I’m afraid I said something stupid.”

“What did you say?”

“I said something that made it sound as though I wasn’t attracted to him, after all.”

“Castiel, wait, I need you to tell me exactly what you said, both times.”

“Sam, I can’t. Please. I...can tell you that we had to ride on the horse together, I riding behind him. I became...I became aroused.” Castiel ignored the flames on his cheeks. “He knew it was because of him. Then when I felt like he was rejecting me, I said it was just because of proximity and not him.”

“So, you never actually said, “Dean, I am smitten with you”?”

“No, I did not.”

“Did you actually tell him directly that you were attracted to him and wanted to pursue it?”

Castiel pursed his lips, brow furrowed. “No.”

“Then I think I know what the problem is.”

“Then please tell me what to do, Sam!”

“Castiel, you are - “

“Your lordship, supper is served in the dining hall. Sir Sam, Gabriel is asking after you, as well.”

“Samandriel, damn your eyes!” Castiel said before he could catch himself. The servant looked stunned by the outburst. “Leave us, I will be down to supper in a moment,” he said, rather more calmly. He would have to apologize to the man later. Right now there were more urgent matters pressing.

“Actually, Castiel, I believe it is good that he interrupted us. It is better if you talk to Dean directly. Tell him of your feelings. Actually say the words this time. I believe you will find his reaction rather different, if you do.”

“But, he won’t even talk to me!”

“He will, Castiel. I promise you, he will come around. As him to come to your room for a drink again. He won’t turn you down. If he does, I will sway him, but I don’t think he will.”

With that, they walked down to the dining area. Gabriel was waiting for them in the hallway and he intercepted Sam before they made it to the dining hall. He promised they would be down in a few moments and sent Castiel to the dining room on his own. When he sat down, Dean had not yet arrived. He could only hope that the knight would even show up to dine with him at all.

He didn’t have long to find out. Dean showed up only moments after he sat at his seat at the head of the table. Since his back was to the entrance, he heard rather than saw Dean falter when he realized Castiel was the only diner at the table. However, the footsteps soon resumed and Dean took his place to Castiel’s left.

“Evening, your lordship,” he muttered as he sat down.

“Good evening, Dean,” Castiel said pointedly. “The others will be joining us shortly.” He got no acknowledgement from the knight that he had even spoken. “Look, Dean, I need to speak with you. Can we have drinks in my sitting room after the meal?”

Dean said nothing, but before Castiel could say anything further, their brothers had arrived. Castiel noticed that both men looked happier than before. He didn’t know what had transpired, but based on their faces, the reason behind their pleased expressions was not sexual. In fact, to him it looked as though emotions might be at play. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Sam seemed a decent sort, but the Winchesters were rather confusing to the earl on the whole.

Dean sat in brooding silence, barely even acknowledging their arrival. Castiel was unused to playing host and he struggled for a topic of conversation, especially with his mind in turmoil. Then he noticed a piece of jewelry about Sam’s neck. He had not seen it when the knight had been in his room earlier, but perhaps he had had other things on his mind.

“That’s a lovely pendant, Sam. I didn't notice it when you were in my room earlier.” Castiel did not miss the surprised look on Dean’s face or the look of anger he shot his brother.

“And what were you doing in the earl’s room, Sam?” The elder knight spat at his sibling.

“I believe, Dean, that the earl may invite whom he likes into his chambers. I hardly think I need to explain my presence to you.” Sam turned then to Castiel. “Thank you for the compliment, Castiel.” He looked sideways toward Gabriel, shyly. “You did not notice it because I have only just received it.” Gabriel reached over and covered the larger man’s hand with his own. “It was a gift from your brother.” The two were positively beaming and Castiel was simultaneously pleased, concerned and slightly jealous.

Dean’s face mirrored Castiel’s emotions. “That’s a nice gift, Gabriel.”

“For a nice man,” Gabriel agreed, without a trace of his usual smirk. The look he gave Sam was pure fondness. Castiel lost some of his concern as he saw the same look reflected on Sam’s face.

“From a nice man, you mean,” Sam replied.

“You two do see that I am trying to eat, do you not?” Dean said dryly, but the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. He was so caught up in the moment that he actually made eye contact and winked at Castiel before he remembered himself and dropped his gaze.

“So, Dean,” Sam said, changing the subject. “I understand Castiel was injured on your ride this afternoon, but was it enjoyable before that happened?”

Dean’s hand paused on its way to his mouth. He let out a deep breath, his shoulders losing a bit of their tension. “It was a very nice ride. Castle Angeles as beautiful grounds.” He turned toward Castiel at this, but did not make eye contact. He put the food in his mouth to discourage further inquiry, but it failed to dissuade his brother.

“I’m truly pleased you found a riding companion who doesn’t vex you the way that I always seem to do.” Sam ate his food bent over the table, without looking up at his brother, but Castiel could swear he saw the hint of a smirk on his half-hidden face.

“Well, you are rather an annoying escort, that is true enough.” He made no comment on Castiel’s efficacy as a companion. He turned all his attention to his food, leaning over the table until he was mere inches from his beef and vegetables. It was clear that he did not want to engage in any further conversation.

While Dean’s attention was on his food, Sam caught Castiel’s eye and made gestures toward Dean. Castiel shook his head gently, but Sam was insistently mouthing “Ask him!” and flapping his hands toward his brother. Castiel finally gave in when it was obvious that Sam was not going to give up.

“Dean, as I was saying when our brothers arrived, I would like for you to join me in my sitting room after the meal. I realized that I have a bottle of that very nice French drink that I was talking to you about earlier today. I would be honored if you would join me in a glass.”

Dean made a face, drinking down what Castiel realized was already his 3rd glass of mead since supper had begun. “Why don’t you just invite Sam again, your lordship? Since it seems proximity to anyone is enough for you.”

Castiel hoped he did not look as much like a fish as he felt, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to speak and could not. He sat back heavily in his seat, stung, but Sam was already responding for him.

“Dean! Brother, I have known you to be many things, but never rude. I must insist that you apologize to our host and accept his invitation!” Sam shot Castiel his own apologetic look. He seemed just as surprised by Dean’s reaction as Castiel had been himself.

Dean flushed angrily at being chastised, but he must have realized his brother was trying to help him. “My brother’s right, Castiel. I was rude and for that I apologize.” Castiel felt hopeful until he spoke again. “You are our host and, if you insist upon it, then I will accept your invitation for a drink.” He finally made eye contact with Castiel, but his face was an unreadable mask. “However, I would really prefer not to join you in your rooms.”

“Dean - “ Sam tried to interrupt, but Gabriel stopped him.

“Sam, I believe we should retire to our own quarters and let these two discuss this matter in private.”

Castiel could scarcely believe his ears. Dessert had not even been served and his brother was leaving the dinner table to give him some privacy. His ill-behaved, selfish brother Gabriel was skipping dessert and thinking of Castiel before himself. He was moved beyond words, but he gave his brother what he hoped was a loving and grateful look.

As soon as they had gone, Dean moved as if to stand up and leave the table, perhaps even the room.

“Dean, please.” Castiel’s voice was broken but quiet. “I want...I need to talk to you. Will you let me apologize and try to set things right between us? Whatever else has happened, I thought we were friends.”

The knight looked as if he might protest, but then his shoulders fell and he nodded slowly, without looking up. “Let’s go have that drink,” he said in a low voice.

Castiel stood and Dean followed behind him out of the room. Castiel was sad that Dean no longer walked close beside him. The man had only been in his life for one single day and already Castiel had gotten used to things about him. But, damn it all, life was too short not to allow bonds to form when and where they would. Their lives were uncertain at best and Castiel knew for a fact that he had never met anyone who made him feel even a fraction of what Dean Winchester made him feel. He doubted he ever would again. It hardened his resolve as they walked toward his sitting room.

He started to close the door, but then rang for Samandriel instead. When the servant arrived, Castiel said hurriedly, “Samandriel, I apologize for my earlier outburst. However, Dean and I are not to be interrupted for the rest of the evening. Not for any reason save the immediate danger of a member of the household or the castle itself. If you or any other servant enters this room for any reason other than an impending death my earlier outburst will look like a mother’s gentle love. Do I make myself clear?”

The man servant nodded, eyes huge. Castiel sent him away and closed the door. He locked it for good measure. Only then did he turn to Dean, who had taken his previous seat in front of the fireplace. Castiel retrieved the drink and poured them each a goblet full. He then proceeded to swallow his in one go, for fortification. Dean’s eyes were almost as wide as Samandriel’s as he watched him.

“Dean. I made a mess of everything earlier and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was feeling vulnerable because I felt I had put my feelings out there and been rejected. Owing to that, I tried to reject you in return, in self defense.”

Dean leapt to his feet. “How could you think that I would...in what way did you think I had rejected you, Castiel?”

“What was I supposed to think? I had explained to you just what you had done to me, how you had unraveled me. It was plain to see that my attraction for you was...overwhelming me. I think I even used that word, Dean!" The earl poured himself another drink and took a long swallow.

"And afterward, when I was just standing there, exposed...you said nothing about feeling any sort of attraction in return. And when you could have easily shown your attraction instead of speaking it, when you could've kissed me...you did nothing. So I panicked and I tried to take back what I said, tried to make it sound like it wasn't you who made my blood run so hot I could not control myself even though I was injured."

While Dean looked very pleased by Castiel's final statement, when he spoke, it was about Castiel's earlier words. "You expected me to kiss you? Castiel, you're an earl. Noble by birth and I'm...you told me not to say no one, but I am only a knight. And not even by birthright, so even were I to stay in her majesty's service, chances are I still would never be more. I am practically a commoner." He stepped closer to the earl, but looked away. "I asked you to confirm whether your...predicament...was caused by your proximity to me in particular because I needed to know. I couldn't make any sort of advance on an earl unless I were absolutely certain of his affections."

The knight growled low in his throat and stalked over to his goblet. He downed it quickly and held it out for more. "So I stood there, waiting for you to tell me - or, as you said yourself - to show me with a kiss..." He took the goblet from Castiel and dropped abruptly into his chair, his voice lowering along with his body. "And instead you tell me that I was no more than a convenient warm body. That I might have been anyone."

"Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that my title was - "

Dean cut him off with a laugh that was more a huff of anger than amusement. "I know you told me that it had been some time since you had last been with someone, but surely one of your previous conquests was of a lower station? Surely I should not have to explain this to you?" His eyes were hard and unforgiving.

Castiel's own eyes widened and could not meet those bitter green ones. In fact his eyes couldn't stay in one place at all for long. A blush crept up his face and he quickly sat in his own chair, angled away from the knight.

"I don't have any," he whispered.

"You don't have any what?" Dean's voice was as hard as his eyes had been.

"I don't have any conquests, previous or otherwise." Before he had time to say anything else, Dean was on his feet and coming closer.

"What? Castiel, surely there must have been someone since your wife?" His eyes were soft now, searching.

"Dean, there was barely even my wife. I don't get along with people. Didn't I make that clear enough? I rarely have people around and when I do, they are usually fat, lazy and dull noblemen who've been inbred until they're barely sentient." He shoved out if the chair and started to pour another drink, but paused to speak again.

"The only reason my wife and I even consummated our marriage was because her father suspected my motives and let us know that he would be sending someone around sometime after our wedding night to verify that her...maidenhead was no longer intact." He put the bottle down, his goblet still empty. He sat back down in his chair, heavily.

"I've known since my formative years that I was attracted to men. And I have occasionally seen a knight in practice or a servant at work who stirred my interest." He sighed and forced himself to look at Dean. "But none of them ever attracted me enough to let me overcome my misanthropy. No one ever seemed worth all the trouble it would cause to pursue it." He heaved in a shaky breath, dropping his eyes again. "No one until you."

Dean was suddenly on his knees before him. His voice was rich and husky. "Castiel, that sounds very much as though you want me to kiss you." The earl's head snapped up in surprise.

What he saw when he looked were Dean's emotions laid bare on his face. Want, longing, hope and something else Castiel was afraid to name. He licked his lips and said, "Please, Dean. Please."

Dean closed the space between them slowly, eyes holding Castiel’s until the last possible second. Then their lips were pressed together. Dean’s were every bit as lush and soft as they had looked. Castiel had less experience than the knight, but once they were touching, his instincts took over. His hands came up to cup one side of Dean’s face and the back of his head, fingers threading through the hair that was long enough. Dean’s tongue licked a delicate stripe across Castiel’s closed lips and the earl parted them to allow it entry.

Castiel’s earlier arousal - though strong enough that it had caused him to reach completion in his trousers - was nothing compared to what uncoiled in his belly now. His blood burned white hot as the kiss deepened and Dean’s hands roamed across his shoulders and back. His own hands moved from head to neck to chest and back again, unable to stop touching, seeking, caressing. The scent of pine was strong and heady. It mixed with Dean’s natural scent in a way that was intoxicating.

Dean broke from the kiss to take a breath. “Cas…” he whispered. The earl liked the shortened version of his name, as it sounded like a caress on his ears. “This isn’t...I have never known a passion this strong before, either. I have known I wanted you since the moment my knee brushed yours.”

Castiel saw the truth of it in Dean’s eyes, felt it in the hands that roamed his body. “I am yours, Dean. You have me.” Dean growled and took him in another kiss. This one was less tender and more possessive. Castiel could feel his toes tingling from the way it stole his breath. The kiss felt new and exciting, but being in Dean’s arms felt familiar, as if it had always been meant.

Castiel felt cold disappointment when Dean pulled away again. He whimpered involuntarily at the loss of contact. “Castiel, if you aren’t ready to go further, then we should stop now,” Dean warned, voice a ragged sound.

Castiel pulled him back in. “I have no wish to stop, Dean. I want all of you.”

He felt Dean smile against his lips, but then he was pulling away again. “You’ll have me, my lord.” This time the title sounded like a bawdy promise. “But first I will need to retrieve something from my rooms.”

Castiel didn’t understand, but neither did he argue. Instead, he just said, “Hurry.”

“I will make the journey with great haste. However, shall we meet in your bedroom rather than here? I would suggest you simply follow me to my quarters, but the bed is not so big as I am sure yours is.”

“Come back to this room. There is a connecting door, there,” he said, pointing. “That way it will be less obvious to the servants that you are coming to my bed.”

A flash of what might have been hurt passed across Dean’s face, but then it was gone and he nodded, turning for the door. Castiel went into the bedroom and locked that door as well. Then he sat on the bed to wait, his nerves at war with his excitement. He couldn’t believe that he and the knight had kissed. Dean wanted him.

He tried not to let himself think about what happened when the 5 days was up. Dean had said he would return to Campbellshire when his service was at an end. Would he hold to that, now that he and Castiel had a chance to be together? Perhaps this would be nothing more to the knight than a dalliance like those he had had with Benny and Cassandra. He forced those thoughts aside as he heard the knight’s footfalls in the other room.

Dean entered the room, holding a small jar in his hands. He hesitated inside the door, explaining, “In my haste, I forgot to close and lock the outer door.”

“Just close and lock that one instead,” Castiel said in an unexpectedly shaky voice. “Then come back to me quickly before my negative thoughts poison me against this.”

Dean’s face was full of concern when he turned from the now-locked door. “What troubles you, Castiel? Are you afraid of what we are going to do? We don’t have to - “

Castiel waved aside his words. “No, it isn’t that. That greatly excites me.”

“Then what is it that is upsetting you? We should speak of it now, so that your mind is clear. If we are to come together, I want you to enjoy every moment, not be troubled by doubts whenever there is too long a silence.”

“Dean, I - “ Castiel looked out the dark window. “Do you remember what you said about our brothers? How you doubted their hearts were involved?”

“Of course. It seems I was wrong, but I do remember the conversation.”

Castiel could see that Dean had not made the connection he had hoped he would. The earl would have to use actual words to explain. He took a deep steadying breath. “My attraction to you is not merely physical, Dean. If that is all you feel for me, then I will still take you to my bed this night, but...I think I need to know how you feel about me before we begin.”

Dean’s face relaxed and he smiled. “If that is all that worries you, dear Castiel, then it need not.” He closed the distance between them. “In such a short time, I have come to...need you. You are already more than a friend to me, more than someone with whom to slake a physical thirst. I would have accepted just friendship from you. I would have been just your lover. But my heart is gladdened to hear that you would have more.”

Castiel could have asked, then, about where Dean would live once the 5 days were up. But there would be time for that. And anyway, did it really matter? He had Dean’s heart. The rest would work itself out. If he had to take a summer home in Campbellshire to be near the knight, then he would do so. He had never believed he would find anyone. He would not give this up now that he had found it.

So, instead of asking any questions, he pulled the knight in for a kiss that quickly escalated. There was even more fire behind their kisses now that they both knew this was more than a physical interlude. Each man let himself speak with his body, telling the other all that he needed to say, that the other needed to know. Their clothes were quickly discarded. Their swollen members brushed against each other in a madden friction and Castiel only wanted more.

Therefore, he growled and protested when Dean pulled away from the embrace. “What are you doing? Come back to me!” But Dean did not return until he had retrieved the jar he had brought in with him. “What is that, Dean? Why did you - “ Castiel was silenced with two fingers pressed firmly to his mouth.

“This is a lanolin and oil mixture. We will need it for lubrication. I will show you how to apply it. Once you understand, you may assist me if you feel comfortable. If not, we can save that for next time.” They both smiled at the idea of there being a next time, even though this time had not yet occurred.

Dean climbed back onto the bed and sat up against the headboard, his knees bent and legs spread slightly. Then he leaned over onto his left side, so that he could reach behind him with his right hand. Castiel’s eyes widened as he saw what the knight was starting to do with his fingers.

“You are...I am to be…” He couldn’t seem to complete a thought, his mind stuttering over the truth that Dean’s actions were presenting to him.

“I want you to take me, Castiel. Perhaps later, if you want, I can take you also, but tonight, I want you to be...inside of me.”

“May I...may I touch you?”

Dean only laughed breathlessly, eyes dark. “Anywhere you wish, Castiel.”

The earl lay down on his belly, head raised between Dean’s thighs. His eyes flicked back and forth between Dean’s fingers and his manhood. He reached out a shaking hand and stroked Dean’s erect member delicately, tracing a line from base to tip. Dean shuddered under the caress, his fingers faltering for a moment. Castiel continued touching, but his eyes went to Dean’s hand, watching as his fingers prepared him for Castiel. As he watched, his hand stopped its movement for a moment.

“Please, Cas, keep touching me.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and ragged, that of a man walking in the desert without water. Castiel resumed his ministrations, this time encircling the proud organ with his whole hand and stroking firmly up and down. “Oh, yes, Castiel, that’s...oh, that’s perfect.”

Dean’s head fell back against the bedstead as Castiel increased his speed. The knight added another finger and Castiel listened to his harsh panting breath with a kind of wonder. His own inexperienced hand was giving Dean this reaction. His own manhood ached with desire and he longed for Dean to tell him it was time.

After another few moments, Dean gently pressed his hand against Castiel’s to stop his movements. He withdrew his hand as Dean withdrew his fingers and pulled away to sit up again. Dean gestured him forward and then pulled him into another kiss. Dean hissed in a breath against Castiel’s lips as the earl’s manhood rubbed against the head of the knight’s.

Dean was panting so heavily when they broke apart he could barely speak. “Do you...wish to be...on top of me...or behind me?”

“I want to see your face, Dean.”

The knight groaned and slid down slightly in the bed, tugging the earl down atop him. He pulled his knees up higher and helped guide Castiel toward his opening. Castiel moaned at the first touch of Dean’s fingers against his swollen member, his voice going higher as Dean applied the lubricant to him. Then Dean was pressing the head of it against his waiting opening and drawing back his hand. Castiel instinctively pressed forward against the wet heat, sinking into Dean slowly.

Castiel had never felt anything so glorious as entering Dean’s body, had never seen anything as beautiful as the look on Dean’s face as the knight took him in. The green eyed man’s mouth hung open slightly, his thickly lashed eyes glassy and dark with desire. A tongue darted out to wet swollen lips as Castiel entered as far as he could gently go. He pulled back, almost all the way out and slid forward again, this time slightly more quickly.

“More, please, Castiel, give me everything,” Dean whispered as Castiel started pulling out once more.

This time, the earl was not as gentle. He gripped one of Dean’s hips and one of his shoulders and drove forward with a bit more force. Still not all of him made its way inside Dean.

“Yes, Castiel, more,” Dean begged, eyes closed now.

This time, Castiel pulled out until only part of the head was inside. He moved the hand from Dean’s shoulder to his other hip and slammed his own hips forward, causing Dean to cry out. He stilled instantly, afraid he had hurt him, but Dean panted, “No, don’t stop, please, don’t stop. More, please, have mercy, more.”

Castiel obliged him. He began thrusting in earnest. After a time he stopped trying to be either slow or particularly gentle, since everytime he didn’t press forward hard or quickly enough, Dean whined and bucked his hips up violently on Castiel’s next thrust. So instead, Castiel gave himself over to the sensations, riding the man beneath him as hard as he could go. When he knew he was nearing completion, he reached out with his right hand and grasped Dean’s manhood, squeezing and stroking it once more.

Soon Dean was crying out his release, “Cas” a hoarse repetition falling from his lips like a plea. This sent Castiel over the edge to his own completion and he likewise cried out the knight’s name as he did so. He fell forward against the other man when he was spent, at first his mind and body still, but soon pressing kisses against every point on Dean that he could easily reach with his lips. They adjusted slightly so that Castiel was more on his side than fully on top of Dean. In this manner, they soon slept, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, the pair were rudely awakened by frantic knocking and Samandriel’s voice outside the bedroom door.

“Your lordship? Lord Novak! Are you in there? Are you all right? My lord, the door is locked! Please, your lordship can you hear me?”

Samandriel gaped in shock when the door was suddenly whipped open by a stark naked knight. “His lordship...” Dean growled through gritted teeth, “is fine, Samandriel, as you can plainly see.” He gestured toward the bed where an equally naked Castiel lay half asleep and blinking at the doorway.

“I- I am sorry, Sir, My lord, I- that is...breakfast is, uh, served.” Castiel could swear the man was grinning as he hurried away down the hall.

Castiel grinned at Dean when they were alone again. His naked form was even better in the sunlight that streamed through the window. He had woken up aroused, despite the interruption and he would not be averse to a repeat performance before they went down to breakfast.

“Oh, no,” Dean said, closing the door. “No, Castiel. We are getting dressed and we are eating. Then we are having a wash down. Then - and only then - will we do what you so obviously want to do again.” Castiel debated pouting, but instead, he just shrugged and appeared to agree. When Dean came near, however, the earl used his body to try to persuade the knight to his way of thinking. They were, therefore, somewhat late getting down to breakfast.

“There you two are. I was beginning to worry that you’d killed one another after last night’s unseemly display,” Gabriel said by way of greeting when they reached the dining room.

Castiel noted that Sam looked preoccupied and perhaps slightly worried. “Good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?” he asked, ignoring his own brother.

“Good morning, Castiel. Yes, my slumber was deep and restful, thank you. I- Dean, good morning. I am glad you’ve finally arrived. I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“I hope you won’t be offended if I ask you to talk while I eat. I am rather famished, since I was delayed on my way here.” He looked pointedly at Castiel, but the earl was unrepentant. Dean turned back to his food and busied himself with eating.

“All- all right. Dean, I know you wish me to return to Campbellshire with you when our service is at an end in a few days. However, Gabriel has offered me the use of one of the empty houses on the grounds. They are having some trouble with their garden and you know how I am skilled with growing things, so…”

Sam trailed off and Castiel stared at the table, unable to eat as he waited, breath held, for Dean’s response. Then both he and Sam seemed to realize at the same moment that Dean was still shoveling food into his mouth as though he hadn’t heard a word.

“Dean? Dean!” He all but shouted when he got no response the first time. His brother looked up, mouth stuffed with food. “Have you even been listening?”

Dean’s face was flushed a bright red and he flicked a glance at Castiel that had the earl wondering just what besides food had distracted him so completely.

Dean finally shook his head and Sam heaved an exasperated sigh. “Perhaps after you are done being a glutton you can come find me in my room so we can talk about this when I have your attention? Excuse me, Castiel, Gabriel.” He stalked away from the table, long hair flying out behind him.

Dean looked sheepish, but returned to his meal. Gabriel was smirking at him, but he spoke to Castiel. “Brother, do you have any problem with what I proposed to Sam? Should I have asked you first?”

“No, Gabriel, of course not. Titles or not, you know this land is as much yours as it is mine.”

Gabriel relaxed noticeably. “Good. I thought so, but, well, I had expected to have a chance to address it with you myself before Sam announced it at breakfast, so I wanted to make sure.” Then Gabriel sent him a calculating look. “Just why were you so late for breakfast, brother?”

Dean had left off eating to take a long drink and his head snapped up at Gabriel’s question. His eyes flew to Castiel none too subtly, but thankfully Gabriel wasn’t paying attention to him. Castiel was, however. He gave Dean a measured look, then turned to his brother.

“Our talk kept Dean and I both up very late.”

Gabriel smirked and narrowed his eyes. “I see. And it just so happened that the two of you arrived at breakfast at the same time by strange coincidence?” He pushed back from the table. “Well, if you two will excuse me, I have some business matters to which I must attend before this afternoon. Dean, if you would, please tell your brother to find me, when the two of you are done?” Dean nodded and Gabriel made his exit.

As soon as he had gone, Castiel said, “Dean, why were you ignoring your brother? He was telling you something very important.” Castiel knew his annoyance showed in his voice, but he couldn’t help it.

“Because, my dear Castiel, I was lost in distracting thoughts about our “talk” last night - or more to the point, the one we had again this morning right before we got down here,” Dean responded with a similar degree of annoyance.

Castiel smiled, part shy and part smug, dropping his gaze. “I apologize, Dean. I am afraid I find you rather irresistible.”

Dean’s annoyance melted away at the admission. “I cannot truthfully say I mind it. Or,” he added with a raise of his eyebrows, “that I don’t feel the same about you.” He blew out a breath. “That doesn’t alter the fact that Sam is very put out with me, however.”

“No,” Castiel agreed. “He was fairly upset. Perhaps the truth is your best weapon in this matter?”

“Perhaps,” Dean agreed, unconvinced.

A servant had arrived to refill their drinks and Castiel asked her to have Samandriel draw him a bath in his room. “Dean, do you wish to have one drawn up in your room as well?” At the knight’s nod, Castiel gave the instruction. “Will you come to my rooms when you have spoken with Sam and bathed? I’d like to speak with you about what your brother tells you.”

“Of course, Castiel,” Dean said, looking bemused as he continued with his breakfast.

“Perhaps afterward we can go to the stables?”

For some reason, Dean’s face flushed pink, but all he said was, “Perhaps. We’ll discuss it in your rooms.”

Castiel had finished breakfast, but he stayed at the table, making idle conversation with Dean until he, too, had finished. He had no idea how the conversation about the future would go, so he wanted to savor all their moments together. When they stood, Castiel said he would walk Dean to Sam’s room. Dean looked pleased and held out his hand for Castiel to take.

Dean surprised Castiel by kissing him outside Sam’s door as they said goodbye. It made the earl realize that he wasn’t the only one savoring moments and it didn’t leave him with the good feeling it otherwise might have. The possibility that Dean was still going to go back to Campbellshire seemed higher now. Why else would he be savoring their moments?

Castiel walked back to his room with a heavy heart. He would make it work, but he wanted Dean to want to stay with him. He knew it had not even been two full days yet, and he knew Dean had planned his return to his village for 5 years - but still he wanted it. He pulled open the door of his room sullenly, knowing he probably looked, were anyone around to see, like a petulant child.

The sight that greeted his eyes on the other side of the door knocked out all the morose thoughts he had been thinking. Either the servant girl had delivered the wrong message or Samandriel had misinterpreted it. There were not one but two bathing tubs set up in Castiel’s quarters. Both were being filled by lines of servants with buckets. There was a fire built under each to heat the water and a window was open to allow the smoke to escape. Samandriel was overseeing the process.

“Samandriel, what…”

“A bath for you and one for Sir Dean, your lordship, in your rooms as requested.” At the look on the earl’s face the servant suddenly looked doubtful. “Did you plan to bathe together in the same tub, your lordship?”

“I...the second tub was meant to go to his room.” He held up a hand to silence Samandriel before he could speak. “It is no matter. Please have a servant posted by his room to let him know that his bath is here.”

While Castiel waited for the water to heat and for Dean to arrive, he returned to his brooding. It was silly of him to be so attached to the knight all ready, he knew. True, the man had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and as many freckles as there were stars in the heavens. It was also true that the very presence of the knight had caused his heart to speed up since almost the first moment of their acquaintance and that Dean was the first person in years - perhaps his entire lifetime - with whom Castiel had truly connected.

Perhaps it was not so silly, after all. Daphne had only lived a few months after their marriage. His brother had lived with him for years, but he was hardly an acceptable replacement for a true companion. The only people he saw on a regular basis besides his servants were his cousins Balthazar and Anna and they visited so infrequently that he always felt awkward around even them. In short, Castiel had lived a lifetime almost completely alone.

For the first time, Castiel had someone with whom he felt comfortable. A person who took away that need for solitude - and that burn of loneliness that sometimes plagued him despite his dislike for people. Dean made him feel almost normal. Dean made him feel happy and excited - and scared. Most of all, Dean just made him feel. And he had never truly believed he would.

By the time a confused knight showed up at his door, Castiel had resolved the issue in his mind. If Dean did indeed care for Castiel the way he had said he did last night, then Castiel was going to make their relationship work. It didn’t matter whether Dean was a day’s ride away. Castiel had reached this conclusion once, but that was in the dark, under the heat of passion. Now it was the light of day and his head was clear. Dean was what he wanted and he would find a way to keep him.

“Why did the servants bring my bathing tub here? Not that I mind, of course, I am just a bit confused.”

“Samandriel misunderstood the order I gave, I think. You do not mind? That is good. We can talk while we bathe. I believe the water should be warm enough by now. Samandriel, have you checked the temperature?” he called over his shoulder.

“I am checking the baths now, my lord. I think they are as you like them. Should we have Sir Dean test his?”

Castiel looked at Dean with raised brows, but the knight only shrugged and said, “Whatever temperature you usually use will be fine, I’m sure.”

“If they are ready, have the fires put out and clear the room, please, Samandriel.”

“But, my lord, will you not need assistance with dressing?” When only Castiel looked pointedly at Samandriel, the man flushed and said, “Yes, of course, my lord, we shall leave straight away. Make haste, everyone.”

The men did not speak as they undressed. Castiel still felt a little shy, since they had only just started seeing each other without clothing, but Dean’s movements were hesitant as well. The knight’s eyes, on the other hand, were bold. They roamed freely up and down the earl’s form as though staking claims.

“It seems a shame to use two tubs, when we could just as easily share one,” said the knight in a husky voice, licking his lips.

Castiel smiled nervously. “Perhaps we could use one for you bathing me and the other for me bathing you?”

Dean grinned broadly. “My dear Lord Novak, I think that is an excellent idea.”

He took the towel that had been placed by the far tub and brought it over to the nearest. Then he drew Castiel close enough for a kiss. When they parted, Dean led them over to the closest bathing tub and stepped in, with Castiel following. Castiel surmised that it was warmer than Dean expected, but he did not complain.

They sat down on opposite sides of the deep vessel and sunk down to wet themselves thoroughly, including their hair. Once that was done, Dean pulled out of the water and told Castiel to stand up. He took the soap and cloth and began lathering the other man. He started with the fingers of his left hand and made his way up a muscled arm. From there, he moved across the earl’s chest and down his belly. He stopped before he reached the more intimate parts of him, instead soaping back up his chest and over to this other arm.

When he reached the other set of fingers and washed them, Dean had Castiel turn around. He soaped his back as meticulously as he had done the front of his torso. This time, he did not hesitate to slide his hands below the earl’s waist, slicking lather all around Castiel’s firm round buttocks. The other man let out a token protest when Dean’s soapy fingers probed between the cheeks, but he spread his feet apart to allow better access. Dean was thorough with the cleaning, but he took the time to tease as well.

Dean soaped Castiel’s legs, back and front and then, finally, he began soaping the springy dark hair around his manhood. The earl was fully erect by this time, but Dean skirted around the proud member to focus on all the softer parts of Castiel first. He lathered the hair, then each side of the man’s scrotum and the area behind. His movements were slow and methodical and they left the earl panting with need.

“Dean, please,” the earl begged, but he didn’t say what for.

“Oh, don’t worry, your lordship. I shall give you a thorough cleaning. Only, your manhood is just so dirty that I wanted to save it for last. I fear it will take a great deal of scrubbing to get it clean.”

Castiel was unused to such wordplay - as he was almost every form of sex interplay - but he nevertheless found himself even more aroused. He couldn’t even say why, but the timbre of Dean’s voice was no small part of it. He didn’t like when Dean called him by his title when he was angry, but he found it incredibly stirring whenever the knight used the title during sexual talk. As though Dean were deliberately taking a submissive rank to let Castiel know he could do as he pleased with Dean - even as Dean was in control of Castiel’s body, Castiel was still in charge. It was highly erotic.

He had only brief seconds to think these thoughts, however, as the knight stopped teasing and took Castiel’s manhood firmly in hand. His soap softened fingers were gliding up and down the shaft and Castiel was quickly falling apart. He was already so aroused by Dean’s teasing that his ragged breaths quickly turned to hoarse cries, his release spilling over the top of Dean stroking fingers. Dean smiled and used the cloth to wipe it away. He helps Castiel slide down into the water to rinse away the soap.

Castiel floated there for a few moments, in a haze. When Dean had completely washed the soap away from his skin, however, Castiel was fully awake again. And he started grinning. “Your turn, Dean,” he said in a low voice and the knight’s face lit with excitement. They carefully made their way to the other tub of clean water and stepped in. It was evidently hotter than the other to begin with because the water was still quite warm.

As Castiel repeated the soaping process that Dean had performed on him, he took the time to marvel at the broad expanse of the man’s shoulders, which he had noticed previously. Not only was the width impressive, but the size of the shoulders themselves was remarkable. Castiel was very fit and muscular himself, but his shoulders were nowhere near the equal of the knight’s. He pressed soapy fingertips into back muscles covered in freckles and watched them disappear beneath the suds, then reappear as he gently scratched his nails across the skin.

Castiel paid special attention to Dean’s buttocks, just as Dean had done his own. He caressed the cheeks and massaged them, then gently pulled them apart. When he pressed a finger against the puckered hole there, Dean gasped in a way that Castiel thought was not entirely pleasure and he pulled away.

“Dean, are you hurt from what we did?” he asked the knight in concern.

Dean smiled over his shoulder. “Only a little sore. It’s ok, Cas. You don’t have to stop. I’m not...I don’t think I can do any horseback riding today, however.” Castiel felt guilty for causing Dean pain, but at the same time he felt a tiny thrill at the nickname the man had given him. It was similar to his use of Castiel’s title, but different. It felt more affectionate, more intimate and Castiel loved it.

“I guess I shouldn’t have convinced you back into bed this morning, after all…” Castiel said, with less regret than he knew he should probably feel.

Dean laughed at that. “You don’t exactly sound plagued by conscience, Castiel. As I said, it is fine. I don’t regret the encounter in the slightest. Only, if you plan on any sort of similar activities for this evening, I believe you will need to be on the receiving end.”

Castiel felt a tug in his belly at the idea. His spent member twitched, despite his exhaustion. He thought of having Dean inside him and he wanted. He decided then that, assuming Dean was not too tired after what he was about to do to him, Castiel would very much enjoy being on the receiving end tonight.

“Yes,” was all he said, then pressed his fingers back between Dean’s cheeks and stroked up and down. His other hand reached around to grasp Dean’s heavily erect manhood. He made no pretense at washing and he did not tease. His intent was to have Dean gasping his name and in short order, he did. When he had reached completion with a shout of “Cas!”, Castiel helped him kneel in the water and used the soapy cloth to finish washing him. Then he had Dean sit back so that the earl could rinse the soap from his flushed skin.

Castiel enjoyed watching all the freckles come out from hiding beneath the soap. He decided that Dean naked was a beautiful sight, but that Dean naked and wet was the best sight he could ever hope to see. He couldn’t help stroking over the wet skin, long after all the soap was gone. Dean sooner recovered and suggested they get out of the tub and dry off. Castiel was loathe to cover up all that glorious skin, but he knew they needed to talk, so he acquiesced in the end.

He held off speaking until they were dressed. Then he mustered up his courage and asked the knight bluntly, “Did you tell your brother you were still going back to Campbellshire?”

Green eyes flew up to meet his. “We didn’t actually discuss my plans, Castiel. He spoke of his and I let him know that I was not angry with him. I apologized for my behavior at breakfast - and yes, I explained it truthfully. That was the extent of our conversation because I was anxious for a bath and time to reflect on my intentions.”

“I don’t suppose I’ve given you much time for reflection,” Castiel said, sounding much more repentant than he had about Dean’s sore backside.

“Well, I haven’t had a lot of time for deep thought and soul searching, that is true,” Dean said with a smile that eased some of Castiel’s tension. “But we need to discuss my plans, Castiel. That much I am certain of.”

The knight walked over and took the earl by the hand, pulling him over to the bed to sit. When they had both sat, Dean did not release his hand and Castiel hoped that was a good sign. His thumb stroked lazily over the back of Castiel’s knuckles and the earl found himself relaxing even more.

“Castiel, I care about you very much. It has only been a short time, but I already know you are different than anyone else I have ever met. What I feel for you is different than anything I’ve felt before. I want to be in your life and I want you in mine.”

Castiel’s heart fluttered wildly. He somehow found the breath to say, “I feel the same way, Dean.”

“But Campbellshire...it has always been my home. There has never been a time that I did not want to live there. The few other people that I care about - besides you and Sam - are all there and I have no wish to leave them behind.” Dean looked as though he was preparing for a big speech and Castiel decided to rush ahead before the knight had a chance to suggest anything negative.

“Dean, I am aware of your feelings for Campbellshire. I only asked because I needed to hear that you wished to be with me as much as I wish to be with you. I do not care if I have to travel to your town or you have to travel here. I want to find a solution that makes it work for both of us.”

Dean stilled, looking stunned. “You would come to Campbellshire to see me? So we wouldn’t have to be separated all the time I was there?”

“No, Dean. We don’t have to spend everyday together, but I have no wish to go months or even weeks without seeing you. Of course I would visit you. I even considered buying a small house there…” He hadn’t intended to bring this up yet. He knew Dean had never planned to marry and he wanted to make sure Dean didn’t feel like his freedom was threatened, which was why he’d mentioned it now. Unfortunately, he hadn’t realized till he said it out loud that the idea suggested a permanency that perhaps was just as threatening.

“I don’t...So this is…” Dean looked troubled, but Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. He decided it was better to not speak and risk making the situation worse. He let Dean work through his thoughts in his head. Dean nodded as if he’d made a decision. “So, this thing between us is long term for you, then?” His face was neutral, curiosity the only emotion showing on it.

“Yes, it is.” He started to ask if that was a problem, but the smile that broke across Dean’s face stopped him.

“Then I don’t want you in a separate house. I want you with me. I need you with me. Let’s buy a house together, Castiel. Is it too soon for that? It isn't for me, but if it is for yo - “

Dean didn’t get to finish because Castiel’s mouth was suddenly in the way. Castiel had leapt forward for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. “Does that...does that answer...your question...Dean?” he asked between gasps for air.

Dean grinned. “It does. How shall we divide our time, then? Or should we buy the house first and then decide what works best for us?”

Before Castiel could answer, Samandriel arrived, announcing that Gabriel was requesting their presence. Castiel replied, “We will go to him in just a moment, Samandriel, but first, have all of Sir Dean’s things brought to my room as soon as possible.”

Castiel thought a moment, holding up a finger to let his servant know he was not done. Finally, he came to a decision and spoke again. “From now on, you are to take orders from him the same as you would from me. If he gives an order that contradicts mine, then get clarification from me, but otherwise, he is your equal master now, is that understood? Please inform the rest of the servants that he is now a member of this household.”

Once Samandriel had gone, Castiel turned to a beaming Dean. “Now, Dean, shall we - “

“I love you.” Dean looked as shocked by the words as Castiel. “I- that is…” But the earl pressed a gentle finger to the knight’s lips to stop him trying to speak.

“And I love you, my green eyed knight.” He held out a hand for Dean to take. “Now then. Shall we go give our brothers the good news?”

Dean nodded and took Castiel’s hand.


End file.
